Dicen saber lo que uno siente,pero estan equivocad
by Lilo- O.o
Summary: CONTINUACION (otra vez problemas con la web U.U)Len esta de cumpleaños..... Año nuevo.. dos festejos en uno... auqnue se celebra separado U.U .... besos! lilo --- O.o - dejen sus reviews!
1. Dicen saber lo que siente Que encuentro

Aclaro altiro que esto es Yaoi así que para los homo fóbicos.chao!, Espero que les guste es mi primer Fanfiction ^///^, así que los dejo!  
  
Dicen saber lo que uno siente... pero están equivocados.  
  
I capitulo - Que encuentro.:  
  
Ya habían pasado 4 años donde Horo-Horo había vivido una experiencia fantástica, en la cual pudo darse cuenta que realmente tenia verdaderos amigos. y uno de ellos, el cual estimaba mucho desde que el grupo de Hao Asakura casi lo mata, era Len Tao, el cual había arriesgado su vida.por el. Lo extrañaba mucho, en especial esas absurdas discusiones que tenia a menudo con el. Cosas mínimas que hacían que le hacían estallar, deseaba verlo al igual que del resto de sus amigos. Horo, había crecido de una manera increíble, ya no era un chico pequeño y algo infantil, ahora era todo un hombre, de 18 años, ya maduro física y psicológicamente. Era bastante alto, delgado aunque con músculo (que fue gracias a pilika). Seguía sosteniendo una cinta sobre su cabellera de color celeste y negro. Su vestimenta había cambiando algo.Ahora usaba una polera azul marino de cuello "V", manga corta, unos short iguales a los que usaba cuando pequeño y unas zapatillas de color azul marino con unas rallas a los bordes de color blanco. En otras palabras era un hombre bastante guapo.  
  
Decidió sin pensarlo dos veces ir a visitar a sus amigos.primero pasaría por china, donde encontraría Len Tao, su estimado amigo y después lo invitaría a ir a la casa de los Asakura. Comenzó su viaje.  
  
Ya había pasado unos días y Horo estaba a punto de llegar a la mansión de los Tao, donde tenía por seguro que iba a estar Len, pero se equivoco.  
  
-QUE LEN NO ESTA?! - Horo grita hacia Jun, hermana mayor de Len.  
  
-Pues el decidió ir a la casa de los Asakura, indico que Yoh le pediría  
un favor y se marcho lo mas pronto posible.- detrás de jun aparece Lee  
Bruce Long.  
  
Horo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Len había ido donde los Asakura.  
hubiera ahorrado bastante tiempo al ir directo hacia los Asakura. Pero  
claro, el tan cabeza dura, no se le ocurrió antes llamar a Len eh  
indicarle que se dirigía hacia allá. Ya no podía lamentarse, ahora  
tendría que irse directo hacia allá.  
  
-De todas maneras, gracias- Horo se inclina hacia jun, la cual le  
responde con una sonrisa. Horo empezó de nuevo su caminata. Jun entra a  
la mansión y se encuentra con cierta personita bastante conocida.un chico  
de estatura mediana, tez blanca, con vestimenta estilo china, ojos  
dorados y pelo corto (SI, corto, no tiene el peinado "tiburón", se  
aburrió de el XD .), era Len Tao.  
  
-Gracias Jun- agradece el chico, Jun queda observando un rato a Len,  
después baja la mirada.  
  
-Creo que deberías ir con el chico, estaba bastante angustiado al no  
encontrarte, deseaba mucho verte.- jun sube la viste y ve Len colocándose  
su famosa bufanda dorada.  
  
-Nos vemos pronto.iré donde los Asakura- len abre la puerta y se larga.  
Jun solo sonríe.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Por otro lado Horo iba bastante angustiado, solo pensaba en Len, se pe pasaba por la cabeza que lo extrañaba demasiado y deseaba abrazarlo. de repente comenzó a sentir que alguien e observaba, comenzó a inquietarse.  
  
-Koloro.- Horo susurra, de la nada aparece un pequeño espíritu, de ojos  
grandes y cabellera negra, vestimenta algo "indígena".  
  
-Kuluru, kuluru! - responde el pequeño espíritu. Horo comienza a observar  
a su alrededor...pero solo podía ver desierto. un desierto infinito,  
donde no había rocas, montañas ni vegetación. Horo sintió la presencia  
detrás de el, lo cual le entibaba a voltear y atacar.  
  
-KOLORO! ATAQUE DE.! WUAAAAAAAA! - Horo queda recostado en el suelo,  
frente a su cuello se encontraba una lanza de gran tamaño, con una punta  
de metal que comenzaba ancha y terminaba en punta. Cae una bufanda de  
color dorado.era Len.  
  
-LEN!!! Tanto.-Horo es interrumpido por el chico de china.  
  
-Así que Hoto-Hoto me busca.para que seria?- Len comienza a balancear la  
lanza, cosa que puso nervioso a Horo por que pensaba que en cualquier  
momento le cortaría la cabeza por equivocación, Horo sostiene la lanza y  
la desvía y toma la bufanda del chico de ojos dorados.  
  
-Pues.buena pregunta. creo que comenzaba a extrañar a mis amigos.- Horo  
trata de pararse pero Len se lo impide, Len coloca la lanza sobre su  
pecho, así colocando algo confuso a Horo.  
  
-Ah si? Y me extrañabas a mi?- Len coloca una sonrisa burlona la cual  
hizo sentir algo incomodo a Horo. Horo nunca pensó que Len lo saludaría  
así.después de tanto tiempo.  
  
-Len.que ocurre?, tu no eras así...ósea un poquito si...pero no eras  
tan...AY!- Len empuja un poco la lanza así haciendo que choque con el  
musculoso pecho de Horo. se le rasga la polera, Horo se avergüenza.- OYE!  
QUE TE PASA! - Horo se levanta y trata de lanzarse sobre Len, cosa que no  
resulto por que Len era bastante rápido. Len se coloca detrás de Horo y  
le susurra en el oído.  
  
-Solo bromeaba- Horo se voltea y se lanza sobre el, ambos caen al suelo.  
Horo queda unos momentos inconscientes eh igual que Len.  
  
Comienza abrir los ojos y se da cuenta que esta sobre el chico, y digamos  
que no de una manera muy normal, tenía atravesado unas de sus piernas  
sobre las del chico, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Len, una  
de sus manos sostenía una de las manos del "Chinito".  
Levanta la cabeza, Len comienza a despertar. El chinito se da cuenta de  
que manera cayeron, quedo paralizado, Horo tenia frente a frente a Len,  
sus labios se encontraban bastante cerca, tuvo una sensación de querer  
besarlos. Se quedan mirando un momento (que para ambos fueron horas,  
días, años, etc.. ^^U), Len interrumpe.  
  
-Horo.- Len se acerca mas a Horo, Horo se pone algo nervioso.  
  
-Di...dime.- Horo también comienza acercarse mas a Len  
  
-.....- Len se queda callado unos momentos-.. ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! QUE ME  
ESTAS APLASTENDO! - Len grita de tal manera que Horo salta del susto.  
trata de pararse de la manera más rápida posible. Len queda recostado en  
el suelo y Horo le entrega una mano (para que se pare), el tarda unos  
momentos en recibirla y se para. Len se sacude la ropa y suspira.  
  
-Hola Horo.tanto tiempo- Len saluda a Horo, Horo no reacciona, comenzó a  
darse cuenta de lo que iba hacer recién, era besar a su amigo Len tao.por  
que lo haría? Acaso de gustaba? No podía ser...era su amigo y eran del  
mismo sexo.era algo obvio que no le gustaba, o estaba en lo  
incorrecto?...todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron por que sintió un  
dolor en el brazo.era Len que le peñiscaba  
-HEY! En que mundo vives! Acaso no vas a saludarme? - Len se cruza entre  
brazo, Horo queda unos momentos en blanco y sonríe.- que ocurre acaso  
tengo cara de payaso? Por que te advierto que lo lamentaras si te ríes de  
Len Tao! Te juro que.- Len fue interrumpido por Horo, el cual le estaba  
regalando un abrazo bastante acogedor.  
  
Len queda impresionado por la reacción de su amigo.tanto tiempo que no se  
veían? Acaso Horo lo extrañaba tanto?, solo pudo hacer una cosa.responder  
el abrazo, aunque fuera algo extraño para el, Len extrañaba demasiado a  
Horo, hace bastante tiempo le había comenzado a crecer un sentimiento  
bastante raro hacia Horo. No lo podía comparar como el sentimiento que  
tenia sobre sus amigo (Yoh, manta, Ryu, etc.), era algo distinto, algo  
mas apasionado, algo que solo podía calmar al pensar en el (me refiero a  
Horo) , deseaba como nunca verlo y abrazarlo. al principio no se dio  
cuenta de lo que sentía hacia Horo , pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de  
o que era, cosa que le costo mucho asumir.era AMOR..  
  
-TE EXTRAÑABA TANTO! EN ESPECIAL LAS PELEAS!- Horo presionaba con  
bastante fuerza a Len, el cual ya se estaba muriendo por que le faltaba  
la respiración.  
  
-Ghhhh! Horo yo igual te extrañe, pero por que no me sueltas un poquito  
ya que no me dejas respirar? - Horo suelta a Len y len comienza a  
respirar desesperadamente. Horo se avergüenza pero a la vez sonríe ^///^  
  
-Sigue igual.verdad "CHINITO"? - Len voltea la mirada hacia donde estaba  
Horo. Horo termina de nuevo en el suelo. - HEY! Calmate era solo una  
broma! Toma tu bufanda.-  
Horo todo este rato sostenía la bufanda del chico de ojos dorados con  
bastante fuerza, no sabia si eran por los nervios o que.Len la recibe y  
se la coloca, Horo se para y se sacude. Len le queda observando..  
  
-Que me miras? - Horo le pregunta a Len el se avergüenza y se coloca  
rojito. No se había dado cuenta que observaba al ainu con bastante  
admiración.  
  
-Na. ¡nada! - esquiva la mirada de Horo. El ainu coloca una mirada picara  
y comienza a molestar al Chinito  
  
-EHH! Acaso te gusta mi físico?, eh cambiado bastante! Mira, ahora soy  
puro músculo! Jaja!- Horo comienza a reír, Len le queda mirando entre  
ojos y pensado "eso es lo que cree el".pero después sonríe, Horo le queda  
observando algo confundido, le estaba feliz de ver nuevo al ainu.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ya han pasado 3 días y los chicos decidieron hospedarse en un hotel (que  
les costo un mundo encontrar ya que es raro encontrar uno en el desierto  
¬ ¬U), no habían quedado en nada, ninguno de los dos puso la idea para ir  
a la Casa de los Asakura. Horo pensaba: "me agradaría un montón ver a  
Yoh! Pero Anna.nos obligaría a limpiar el baño con nuestra ropa" en  
cambio Len pensaba: "No deseo ir a meterme a esa casa de locos, Solo iría  
a saludar a Yoh, pero no me quedaría para mas.", ambos chicos estaban  
recostados en las camas de la habitación (que era compartida), ambos  
habían pasado todo el día hablando sobre sus aventuras... obviamente Horo  
mas que Len.Horo cobro una nueva polera a Len, ya que la que tenia  
anteriormente la había rasgado, le compro una de color negro, la cual le  
quedo bastante bien. Ambos llevaban una pequeña mochila con sus  
vestimenta, Len había cambiado algo su forma de vestir ahora usaba unas  
camisas, las cuales remangaba las mangas y pantalones largos algo  
ajustados.  
  
-Len vamos a las termas? Descansemos un momento!- Horo le propone a Len  
  
-A descansar de que? Si has pasado todo el día el la cama!- Len se cruza  
de manos, Horo le queda observando con niñito bueno, ponía esos ojitos de  
angelitos..len no pudo soportar mas y indico- esta bien.a lista las  
cosas..  
  
-EHHHHHHH!- Horo comienza a saltar como loco.- hace bastante tiempo no me  
baño en unas termas!!!! Ehhhhh!  
  
-Calmate si no es para tanto- Len decía abriendo el clóset, saca un  
canasto de madera y colocando dentro de el una toalla y shampoo.  
  
-Len! Pásame una toalla y ropa interior! - Len al escuchar ropa interior,  
se coloca muy rojo, se pone nervioso y petrificado..- LEN??????? Pásame.  
que te ocurre?-Horo se da cuenta del estado de Len  
  
-..... COMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIRME TAL COSA! NO TE LO DARE! - Len se voltea  
así dándole la espalda a Horo  
  
- pues no pensé que te molestaría pasarme mi ropita interior con un olor  
a flores!!! Jaja!- Horo comienza a reír. Len se molesta y le pega a Horo.-  
no era para que te enojaras TTOTT- indico Horo con un moretón el la  
cabeza.  
  
Pues ni hablar..vamos.-Len se retira.Horo queda solo el la habitación,  
comienza a pensar e Len, que ocurría con el? Por que se comportaba de una  
manera mas amigable? Acaso tenia un plan malévolo? . no lo sabía. pero lo  
que si podía asegurar era que se sentía muy bien a su lado y deseaba  
nunca separarse de el.  
  
-HORO! Vamos!- se escucho a Len bástate lejos..  
  
-Altiro voy!! - Horo se retira.  
  
************************************************  
  
En las termas..  
  
-Wuauuuuuuu! Que extrañaba esto! Lo deseaba mucho! No hay nada mejor que  
las termas!- Horo comentaba bastante alegre.  
  
-No es para tanto, solo son termas.- decía Len mirando entre ojo a Horo ,  
el cual trataba de nadar en la terma. Len quedaba algunos momentos  
bloqueado al mirar a Horo, lo encontraba muy atractivo. El especial  
"desnudo", donde podía admirar sus músculos los cuales resaltaban mojados  
(altiro aclaro que los músculos no son músculos asquerosos, como los que  
se ven en las olimpiadas, eso me dan asco, estos eran músculos normales  
^^U).  
Len se excitaba al ver al joven cerca suyo, cuando lo tocaba todos los  
pelos de los brazos se erizaban, su temperatura subía y se colocaba  
nervioso.  
  
-Len.en que piensas?- Horo se acerca a Len.  
  
-Pues en nada.. Por que lo preguntas?- Len se coloca rojito al ver que  
Horo esta a su lado.  
  
-Pues por que te veo algo distraído, acaso piensas en una chica que  
dejaste en china?? ^///^- Horo comienza a darle unos codazos leves a Len,  
lo cual lo puso nervioso.  
  
-QUE?!!!!! Estas loco! Como se te ocurre! - Len se pone demasiado  
nervioso lo cual comienza a resbalarse y empezar a hundirse. quería  
permanecer unos segundos bajo el agua así salir y tratar de olvidar el  
tema.pero Horo se lo impidió, lo sostiene de un brazo y lo levanta.  
  
-Len..-Horo se coloca nervioso, sostiene suavemente el brazo del chico  
así para no causarle ninguna molestia, se acerca a el  
  
-Q..que.- Len cree que va a reventar de los nervios, ya no soportaba mas!  
  
-Creo...creo que estoy. - Horo fue interrumpido por una chica bastante  
sexy que apareció. era de tez blanca y de estatura mediana, ojos verdes y  
cabellera negra, era muy hermosa y tenia una figura bastante llamativa.  
Estaba cubierta por una toalla.  
  
-Disculpen..no molesto cierto?- la chica pregunta ambos chicos.Horo queda  
con la boca abierta, Len le observa y se coloca celoso.  
  
-Pues claro que no!- Horo respondió enseguida a la chica, Len miraba a la  
mujer recién llegada entre ojos, de daba cuenta que la chica le  
interesaba a Horo, ya que empezaba a tener una conversación.su nombre era  
Sarah, y tenia 17 años. ¡era una víbora!  
  
Promixo Capitulo : Los celos pueden llegar a mata?  
  
Pd: Pues aquí llego, solo espero que les haya gusta y que envíen  
reviews!!  
Espero escribir pronto! Les aseguro que escribo!!!!  
  
Besos y no olviden dejar reviews!  
  
Jk-Girl ^///^ 


	2. los celos pueden llegar a matar?

Dicen saber lo que uno siente.pero están equivocados..  
  
II capitulo: "Los celos pueden llegar a matar?"  
  
-"Como la elimino! Esta víbora esta tras de Horo!...bueno es algo obvio, el es muy guapo, y tiene un buen físico.basta Len! Concéntrate! Tienes que pensar en algo que pueda alejar a la víbora!"- Len pensaba bastante inquieto. Veía como Sarah se lanzaba sobre Horo el cual no sabia defenderse.varias veces tuvo que toser disimuladamente para que ella se diera cuenta que el estaba ahí.  
  
- Horo no crees que ya es algo tarde?- pregunto Len algo enojado  
  
-Pues..a lo mejor.- Horo algo confuso con aquella pregunta, Len nunca la había echo y sonaba extraño de su boca...  
  
-SIIII! - Len estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se levanta y Sarah se cubre el rostro, toma una toalla.  
  
Horo comienza a contemplar el tatuaje de Len, era hermoso, nunca se había dedicado a obsérvalo.se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Que hacia observando a Len semidesnudo? Por que le llamaba la atención?, nunca lo había echo.le atraía?...no lo sabia.Solo se coloco algo rojo al verlo. Len se dio cuenta de ese detalle, motivo que lo alegro algo. sale de la terma y espera que Horo salga también.  
  
-Vamos Horo!, mañana nos levantamos temprano para marcharnos de aquí! - Len observaba a Sarah, que con disimulo trataba de ver a Horo desnudo.  
  
Horo se levanta y toma una toalla se dirige al lado de Len y se despide de Sarah.  
  
-Nos vemos pronto! - Horo se despide con la mano. Ambos chicos iban a partir cuando.  
  
-Horo-Horo! Espera! - Sarah se levanta, la toalla que llevaba puesta obviamente estaba mojada y como ustedes sabes.la ropa mojada trasluce todo, en ella se ponían resaltar dos cosas bastantes "rellenas" (para que entrar en detalle ^^U).  
  
Horo se coloca rojísimo al ver el físico de la chica y Len solo esquiva la mirada.  
  
-Mañana antes que te vayasn puedes tomar un desayuno conmigo? Yo invito.- La chica se había percatado de que Horo babeaba por ella, ya conocía un punto débil.sabia que mañana tenia que ir algo "llamativa".  
  
-Emm- Horo antes de responder, observa a Len, los ojos de Len lucia un fuego bastante aterrador.Len estaba enojado.- la verdad no lo se.  
  
-No puedes o no quieres? - Sarah observa a Len.  
  
-No lo.- Horo fue interrumpido.  
  
-Si, el ira. no te preocupes, ¿A que hora?- Horo observa boca abierta a Len. ¿que era eso?, acaso estaba delirando?, de Len se podía esperar cualquier cosa.siempre tenia sorpresas.  
  
- A las 9:00 AM, te esperare en el hall.- Sarah estaba ignorando a Len.  
  
Ambos chicos se retiran.  
  
Len y Horo se van a colocar ropa, Horo se coloca unos short que le llegaba en la rodilla, eran de color azul oscuro y una polera color blanco, con cuello "V". Len se coloca una camiseta y unos pantalones, parecían de seda, eran de color azul marino. Ambos lucían bastante bien.  
  
Momentos después, Len queda observando a Horo, algo enojado, Horo solo baja la vista.  
  
-Horo tengo que hablar contigo- Len rompe en silencio que se había producido en esos instantes.  
  
-De que?, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- Horo algo atrevido  
  
Len agarra por el brazo Horo, lo dirige por el pasillo. Se detienen en un pasillo algo oscuro, Len empuja Horo contra la pared, Horo se avergüenza.quedan unos momentos en silencio.  
  
-Que se supone que estabas haciendo con Sarah?!!!- Len lucia bastante furioso, Horo comenzó a asustarse.  
  
Sabia que no era bueno enfadar a Len, pero, ¿El lo había echo enfadar?, en que momento?, ¿que dijo o que hizo?, acaso.¿A Len le molesto que él conociera a Sarah?, a lo mejor.  
  
-HORO! ESPERO QUE ME RESPONDAS!- Len grito a Horo. Horo estaba asustadísimo  
  
-NO ME GRITES! ACASO TE MOLESTA QUE CONOCIERA A SARAH?- Horo estaba asustado, no sabia con que valentía le gritaba a Len Tao, el chico mas reservado del mundo.  
  
Len no responde nada, solo baja la vista y golpea la pared con el puño, pasa cerca de la cabeza de Horo. La mano de Len permanecía ahí, no la retiro. Horo solo queda paralizado, no sabia que hacer.se dio cuenta de que la mano de Len temblaba.el también baja la vista. ¿que ocurría entre el y Len? Ahora Horo ya no temía, ahora estaba bloqueado, no sabia que hacer. levanta de nuevo la vista y ve que en la mejilla de Len brotaban algunas lagrimas. ¿Qué indicaba eso?, acaso LEN TAO LLORABA?, no lo podía creerlo.  
  
Sin darse cuenta coloca una mano sobre la mejilla del chico de china. Len se sorprende, Horo levanta la cabeza de Len para contemplarla. Era algo que podía contemplar pocas veces.Len llorando, era lo más hermoso que había visto.  
  
-No llores. no pierdas esas lagrimas en este tipo de cosas.sabes que con ella no ocurre nada.lo sabes- Horo al decir esto, Len le queda observando, y no soporta mas y se lanza sobre los brazos de Horo, el Ainu queda algo sorprendido.pero lo acepta. abraza al "chinito", ambos permanecen unos momentos en silencio. Para ambos fueron momentos de reflexión.  
  
-"Me siento tan acogido en sus brazos, me gustaría permanecer bastante tiempo así."- Len pensaba.  
  
-"¿Que se supone que hago con Len en mis brazos? ¿En que momentos ocurrió todo esto?... ¿Acaso...me gusta Len?... ¿POR QUE DIABLOS TENGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS SIN RESPONDER!?...aunque..me agrada estar en esta situación"- Cierra los ojos, apoya su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Len.  
  
Ambos permanecen bastante tiempo así... hasta que Len se separo... queda observando a Horo, ambos chicos se observan. Len moría por besar a Horo, pero no se atrevía. Horo estaba en la misma.  
  
Len comienza acercarse a Horo, el ainu se coloca rojo.también comienza a acercarse. Ambos labios estaban por tocarse cuando fueron interrumpidos por una voz.Era de una chica (adivinen de quien! ^^) Era bastante conocida.era Sarah.  
  
- ¿Horo-Horo estas ahí? - ambos chicos se separan brutalmente, Sarah se acerca a Horo.lo reconoció por su estatura.se acerca bastante a el.  
  
- Sarah?- Horo pregunta a la voz.  
  
-Si.soy yo, necesitaba decirte algo.-Sarah  
  
Len al escuchar "Si.soy yo", deseaba matarla ahí mismo, había arruinado la situación que estaba viviendo con Horo hace pocos minutos.  
  
-¿Que es? - Horo entre ojos ve a Len, que reacción estaba tomando.Len se cruza de brazos..  
  
-¿Quería saber hacia donde vas?, me refiero que hacia donde partes mañana?...-Horo se dio cuenta de el pijama que llevaba la chica, era un peto y unos short de seda, bastante cortos y ajustados. Horo trataba de ignorar su vestimenta.  
  
-Pues a.- Horo observa a Len, no sabia donde irían mañana.  
  
- A Japón.te importa hacia donde vamos?- Len comienza a atacar a Sarah  
  
- Oh! Que coincidencia! Yo igual me dirigía hacia allá.-Sarah ignora por completo a Len  
  
-SI? ME ALEGRO POR TI! , YA QUE NOSOTROS IREMOS SOLOS! SIN COMPAÑÍA! - Len comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
  
- Len.Calmate.- Horo se acerca a Len el cual le lanza una mirada que casi lo mata.  
  
-Te puedo acompañar Horo-Horo?- Sarah trataba de lucir su "escultural" cuerpo.  
  
- .. - Horo permanece en silencio unos momentos.no sabia que respuesta dar.  
  
-Horo- Horo?- Sarah comenzaba a inquietarse.- puedo?  
  
- Sarah creo que es mejor que...- antes que Horo pueda responder fue interrumpido por Sarah  
  
-SI? Que bien! Voy a listar mis maletas, nos vemos mañana.-Sarah besa a Horo en la mejilla y se retira.Horo altiro dirige la vista hacia Len.pero se da cuenta que no estaba ahí.  
  
Trato de apresurase e ir a la habitación de el y Len. Sabia que Len se encontraría ahí. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que no se hallaba ahí. ¿Dónde iría Len Tao a esa hora de la noche? ¿Acaso se dio a fuga?, Horo corrió al closet para asegurar que Len no se abría ido, y no era si. seguía su vestimenta ahí.se relajo.se sentó unos momentos en la cama y espera a Len.  
  
Ya había pasado como una hora y Len no llegaba. Horo comenzaba a preocuparse. Tomo la decisión de ir a buscarlo, se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta, antes que pueda tomar la manilla, la puerta fue abierta.Era Len. lucia cansado.bastante serio.  
  
-Len! A donde habías ido! Me tenías preocupado!- Horo se acerca a Len , pero este lo esquiva.  
  
-Permiso- Len le pide a Horo que se aparte de su camino, se acerca al closet y saca las maletas. Comienza a guardar la ropa.  
  
- Que ocurre Len?- Horo se acerca a Len, pero antes que pueda pararse a su lado, del suelo aparecen espadas, Horo las esquiva, y eso indicaba que Len no andaba de humor.  
  
La habitación permanece en silencio. Horo se dio cuenta que era mejor no molestar a Len. Pero trataría de nuevo para hablar con el..  
  
-Len. por favor... respondeme.. - Horo se queda parado sin ninguna respuesta.  
  
Horo creyó que era un caso perdido.hasta que.  
  
- Horo. - Horo se estaba volteando cuando escucho la voz de Len-  
  
- Dime Len - Horo trato de acercarse a Len pero de nuevo el chinito ataco.  
  
- no trates de tocarme y hablar en toda la noche, mañana partiremos a casa de Yoh.prepara tus cosa.- Len se dirige a la cama y se acuesta.  
  
Horo queda en un estado de shock.Por que el chinito lo amenazaba?, ¿acaso tan enojado estaba?, mejor era no molestarlo.solo tendría que esperar hasta mañana. haber si las cosas cambiaban.  
  
Próximo capitulo: "Hasta cuando las cosas empeoran?"  
  
PD: HOLA! Soy Jk.disculpen la demora en escribir el 2do. Capitulo (tenia pruebas TToTT) , tratare de escribir todos los viernes. así que.prepárense! Aunque algunas veces puedo escribir dos capítulos seguidos.hay veré ^o^, espero que les haya gustado. próximamente tratare de que Horo y Len traten de tener mas contacto físico!.  
  
Reviews: Gracias por los review! Me ayudaron a seguir con el fic. Pensé que nadie lo leería TToTT.Pero igual, les pido solo un favor: inviten a chicos y chicas a leer este Fic. Y que envíen Review! Duel Chan2 : Pues gracias, pronto ambos se declararan de una forma mas directa ^^, con respecto a Sarah.no podré decir nada ^^. Shooting Star Natalie: Muchas gracias por los halagos ^///^, tratare de que Len sufra menos.pero igual... no me comprometo a nada.Yuina-Chan: Gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo ^ ^. Oro Makoto Hayama: Oye tuve problemas con agregarte, espero que te haya llegado mi mail.gracias.Nikki-de-Hao: Pues gracias..  
  
Pues Gracias por los review, también disculpen por escribir poquito, pero es que tenia sueño.  
  
Muchos besitos! Nos vemos! Y sigan enviando review!  
  
Jk-Girl 


	3. hasta cuando las cosas empeoran?

=D aquí estoy de nuevo.pues ya viene el 3er .capitulo!!! Recuerdo que estoy es yaoi. No los molesto más.  
  
3er. Capitulo: "Hasta cuando las cosas empeoran?"  
  
- "Esta a mi lado y no lo puedo tocar.a tan pocos centímetros.y no lo puedo tocar." - el ainu pensaba recostado en su cama, observaba a Len, que se encontraba en la cama de al lado, le daba la espalda.  
  
- "Por que?!!!, por que diablos me atrae Horo! Las cosas se ponen difíciles.no se lo que haré"- Len pensaba enfadado, hacia que dormía, con el fin que Horo no le dirigiera la palabra. Las cosas no marchaban bien.  
  
En la habitación de los dos chicos, permanecía un silencio, un silencio que molestaba, no se como explicarlo, pero era molesto, pesado, Horo sabia que Len no dormía, lo sabia, deseaba romper ese silencio, no aguantaba mas..  
  
- Len. se que no estas durmiendo.- Horo rompe el silencio, Len no responde - LEN!  
  
- ..- Len decide a no responder.Horo se harta, se para y ve a la cama de Len, se coloca a su lado, tira las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo del chinito, Len se sorprende.  
  
- POR QUE ESTAS MOLESTO! - Horo estaba enojado, su mirada había cambiado por completo, ya no mostraba alegría en sus ojos.sus labios permanecían de una manera fría.no lucia un sonrisa, esa sonrisa que a Len le encantaba.  
  
- te dije que no me hablaras.- Len se sienta, Horo se pone adelante de el, el chinito baja la mirada.  
  
- no empieces como pendejo.dime por que te comportas de esta manera!- Horo seguía molesto, Len sube la mirada.  
  
- que pregunta mas entupida! - Len comenzaba a enfadarse. a Len molesto cierta pregunta del ainu, "por que me comporto así.", realmente el ainu era idiota o lo pretendía.  
  
- pues entonces!!!! Por que te comportas de esa manera! ¡Dímelo!- el la habitación permanecen unos segundos el silencio.  
  
Ambos chicos se miraban, Len miraba con angustia a Horo, y el ainu al comienzo con ira.después sus ojos volvieron a ser del "HOTO-HOTO", se había calmado.  
  
- verdad quieres que te diga?- Len rompe el silencio  
  
- pues claro.- Horo estaba calmado aunque algo intrigado con aquella pregunta del chinito  
  
- por que..Horo.por que te amo..- Al comienzo Horo, creyó que el mundo caería enzima de el.el chinito lo amaba? wuaaaa! , Len se coloca algo rojo.  
  
Horo queda parado donde estaba, no sabia que hacer. Len solo esperaba una respuesta.  
  
- pues hombre! Habla.no te quedaras ahí parado toda la noche! - Len se comenzaba a inquietarse  
  
- que quieres que diga. - Horo.baja la mirada..  
  
- no lo se.- Len sonríe, Horo lo mira entre ojo.  
  
Horo observa al chinito. sonreía.acaso estaba bromeando?....no. el chinito nunca jugaría con ese tipo de bromas. realmente Len amaba a Horo. y creía que el también lo atraía.  
  
Horo sin pensarlo dos veces, empuja a Len hacia atrás, Len cae sobre la cama.El chinito se coloca rojo. que pretendía el ainu?.... no lo sabia.. Horo se tira enzima de Len, le toma las manos.Len comenzaba a sentir el calor del ainu. Horo transmitía un calor muy acogedor.. Len solo cierra los ojos.  
  
Horo por su lado, queda observando al chinito, el cual esta muy quieto. creyó que realmente que Len estaba enamorado de el. Por que no lo empujaba?...Por que no lo rechazaba? . ¿Qué ocurría entre ambos chicos?, no lo sabia.solo se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos. Horo se acerca a los labios de Len, estaban fríos.Len, abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que los labios de Horo estaban muy cerca de los suyos.sentía su calor.  
  
Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, ambos se besaban apasionadamente.ambas lenguas mantenían un contacto. se acariciaban.. Algunas veces combatían por ser el mejor. Horo sin darse cuenta suelta las manos de Len, comienza a abrir la camiseta de Len, el chinito por su parte, trataba de acariciar la espalda del ainu, la cual era suave. seguían besándose.  
  
Tras un rato, ambos chicos tuvieron que detener aquel beso que los dejo sin aliento. Len observaba a Horo.y Horo a Len.se miraban muy atentos.  
  
- eres peligroso..- Len luce una sonrisa a Horo, el cual se coloca rojito.  
  
- y tu no te quedas atrás..- Horo se acerca de nuevo al chinito.  
  
Comenzó un nuevo combate. ambas lenguas tenían de nuevo contacto. Ahora eran mas atrevidas. la lengua de Horo se desvió.Horo comenzó a besar el cuello del chinito, después llego al pecho, el cual era suave y algo liso. El ainu comienza a jugar con su lengua en el pecho de Len. Len por su parte, cierra los ojos.  
  
- "que estoy haciendo?... "- Len abre los ojos y queda unos segundos observando el techo. Horo seguía jugando con su lengua y su labio. Len comienza a sentirse incomodo. Horo se da cuenta de que al chinito le ocurría algo, que era? Acaso lo estaba incomodando con lo que estaba haciendo?, decidió para.  
  
- que ocurre Len?- Horo observa unos segundos a Len, el cual estaba tratando de que Horo saliera de enzima de el.  
  
- mejor vete a costar.mañana tenemos que partir.- Len se para y ve a buscar la sabana que tiro Horo.la recoge y se acuesta...Horo lo queda observando.  
  
- Len? Acaso hice algo que te molestara?..- Horo estaba muy confuso.que había ocurrido?  
  
- Solo vete a costar.- Len responde dándole la espada al ainu.  
  
- esta bien.pero mañana tendrás que decir lo que ocurre.- Horo se va a su cama.  
  
Cuando len ya estaba completamente dormido, Horo no podía dormir.hace un rato había escuchado a su amigo que le decía que lo amaba.. Habían tenido contacto fisco. y eso....Comenzó el..  
  
Horo. se para y va al baño.. Al camino se encuentra con cierta personita que le estaba provocando problemas. era Sarah  
  
-Sarah! - Horo se asusta al verla  
  
- shiiiiiiiiiiiii! Cállate! - susurrando, Sarah trata de que Horo se callara.  
  
- que haces tan tarde despierta?- susurra Horo. Sarah sonríe  
  
- Pues tenia ganas de verte..- Sarah trata de que unos de sus tirantes del pijama se cayera. Horo la observa  
  
- e ibas a entrar sin avisarme?- Horo confuso  
  
- pues...si.- Sarah comienza a acercarse a Horo, el se coloca nervioso.  
  
Sarah, trata de que sus labios tuvieran contacto con los de Horo.Horo estaba petrificado. Sin darse cuenta, Sarah lo estaba besando, muy apasionadamente. por su cabeza pasa la imagen de Len. el tuvo la reacción de empujarla.ella se sorprende.  
  
- NO VUELVAS A HACERLO NUNCA MAS! - Horo se había vuelto a enfadar.  
  
- pero Horo-Horo! Que ocurre!?- Sarah se sorprende.  
  
Horo, se da vuelta y se dirige a su habitación, pero no iba solo, Sarah lo estaba persiguiendo, le estaba rogando..  
  
- Horo-Horo! Por favor! No te enfades.- Horo al fin llega a la habitación, Sarah lo toma por el brazo. Horo voltea y tira de su brazo, tratando de que la chica lo suelte.  
  
- no me toques. - Horo estaba enfadado  
  
- POR QUE ME TRATAS ASI! - Sarah comienza a perder la paciencia  
  
- por que lo único que me has causado son problemas! Y CALLATE POR VAS A DESPERTAR A LEN! - Horo estaba que reventaba de ira..  
  
- claro! Te importa mas a ese maricon que a mi!- Sarah se enoja  
  
- no vuelvas a insultar a mi amigo.. Lo haces de nuevo.te juro que te mato.nadie insulta a mis amigos.- Horo iba abrir la puerta.  
  
- Horo-Horo! Disculpa! - Sarah agarra la polera de Horo.  
  
-SUELTAME! - Horo voltea, levanta la mano y casi golpea a la chica. se detuvo por que pensó en Len.Sarah alcanzo a cubrirse. estaba asustada. Horo baja la mano..  
  
Horo abre de un portazo la puerta. Hace que Len se despierte. (la puerta se cierra sola =D)  
  
- Que ocurre hombre! - Len tenía una cara de "tuto" (ósea de sueño)  
  
Horo no dice nada. solo se dirige a su cama, se cuesta.. Len lo queda observando. Se para y va a su cama. se queda unos segundos parado al lado de la cama de Horo. Horo lloraba.que ocurrió con la víbora?...  
  
Len se acuesta al lado de Horo.. Trata de acomodarse entre las sabanas. Horo estaba tiritando..  
  
- que ocurrió Horo. que te dijo esa víbora. - Len pone una de sus manos sobre la espalda del ainu. Horo no da respuesta.  
  
Permanecen unos minutos en silencio.Len se acerca mas a Horo. Lo abraza (o lo intenta ^^U) , Horo cierra los ojos..comienza a quedarse dormido..  
  
**************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente, ambos chicos seguían durmiendo juntos..era tarde.. Eran como las 12:00 AM aproximadamente. Len comienza a despertar. Se da cuenta que esta abrazado de lo lindo con Horo.el ainu parecía un bebe a su lado.estaba acurrucado en los brazos del chinito. Horo dormía.  
  
Len observa la hora en el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared de la habitación, era las 12:13 am. Len se sorprende de la hora.nunca se había levantado tan tarde! , comienza a tratar de despertar a Horo.el cual estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
- Horo.. Son las 12:13. nos tenemos que ir.- Len trata de despertar suavecito a Horo. al ver que no hay respuesta, decide despertarlo otra vez. no hay respuesta..  
  
- bueno si lo deseas por las malas.- Len luce una sonrisa mafiosa. Afuera de la habitación de ambos chicos se puede escuchar un grito.era Horo.  
  
- no deberías haberme despertado así. TToTT - lloraba Horo.  
  
- lo intente de una manera tierna.pero no respondiste.- Len comenzó a listar sus cosas para ir a ducharse.  
  
- te vas a bañar?- Horo se sienta en la cama  
  
- Pues si. en la carretera no creo que haya baños para ducharse, no? - Len se acerca a la puerta  
  
- entonces esperame!!- Horo comienza a listar sus cosas.  
  
*****  
  
En la ducha..  
  
- Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! El agua esta hirviendo! - Horo se quejaba  
  
- Pues abre la helada - Len se estaba bañando  
  
- Jeje..buen punto.. - Horo comienza a bañarse.momentos después el chinito ya había terminado. se estaba vistiendo.  
  
- Horo me voy a la habitación. iré a ver si quedan cosas afuera. - Len toma sus pertenencias. Horo queda solo en las duchas. aparece una sombra..Horo estaba cantando, cuando fue interrumpido por una persona que habría las cortina de la ducha. el queda petrificado. ADIVINEN QUIEN ERA!!!!! Si. Sarah.la maldita y molesta Sarah  
  
- Sarah! Que haces aquí! Este es baño para hombres! - Horo trataba de taparse sus partes íntimas.  
  
- pues te pedía pedir perdón. - Sarah observa de pies a casa al Ainu, el estaba completamente rojo. Horo observa unos segundos a la chica.la cual estaba vestida con una falda bastante corta y un peto. se veía "sexy". Horo toma una toalla se cubre su hermoso cuerpo ^///^.  
  
- puedes retirarte? Necesito bañarme y además estamos atrasados. - Horo comienza a echar a la chica. ella sale y Horo suspira..  
  
- hasta cuando Koloro. TToTT me tiene enfermo. te dejo una tarea Koloro. cuida la puerta y trata de que Sarah no entre..si?- Horo se acercaba a a ducha otra vez.  
  
- Kuluru! Kuluru! - Koloro se acerca a la puerta y comienza a vigilar.  
  
Len se encontraba en la pieza, cuando la puerta se abre.. Len voltea a ver quien es.  
  
PD: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...escribiré pronto!  
  
REVIEWS: Gracias por los Reviews!  
  
Chocolana: ^^U pues mujer.Calmate.Len esta en buena manos (osea yo), Oro makoto hayama : pues gracias..y no se que ocurre con las cuentas ¬ ¬ , Kory y horo2: Pues gracias ^o^, y calma los nervios.no debes estar de mal humor! ^o^ besos, Yuina-chan: gracias..tratare de que se enfaden mas, asi pues estar feliz ^ ^..te gusta la idea?...  
  
Pues gracias a todos. por favor necesito que inviten gente o shamanes a leer este fic.se los agradecería mucho  
  
Nos vemos pronto! Y sigan escribiendo Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Besos!  
  
Jk-Girl 


	4. Una shaman mas

Quiero pedir altiro disculpa por no poder "próximo capitulo", la verdad es que no me di cuenta =D  
  
IV Capitulo: " Una shaman mas"  
  
Len voltea a ver quien era la persona que entraba sin tocar a la puerta, creía que era Horo, por la seguridad que había entrado, pero al ver a la persona, comienza a sentir que iba a reventar de ira... Era Sarah..la famosa Sarah que estaba intentando quitarle a "SU" Horo. Pues sentía ganas de matarla ahí mismo, no soportaba verle la cara, dentro de una noche, le había echo la vida imposible!, imaginate si hubieran llevado mas tiempo de conocidos... Hubiera estado en el mismo infierno..  
  
Tenia que eliminarla... A como de lugar... Ahora la pregunta del año, que hacia Sarah en esa habitación? ¿Buscaba a Horo?, pues si era así, no soportaría las ganas de matarla..lo malo es que si llegaba a escapar, podría contarle a todo el mundo que tenia a un espíritu y armas como compañía, eso lo definía con un shaman, por el momento no le habría dicho nada a Sarah relacionado con los shamanes, ni tampoco se lo iba decir....dudaba que Horo lo hubiera contado algo... Pero... Había otra pregunta que hacerse en ese momento... Que ocurría si Sarah eran también un shaman, podría ser... ya que sentía la presencia de uno cerca, ¡eso complicaría las cosas!  
  
Pues era mejor olvidarlo, lo mas conveniente al caso era preguntarle a Sarah que hacia ahí.  
  
- si busca a Horo, no diré donde esta..- Len fue interrumpido por la chica.  
  
- ¿Y quien dijo que vine a esta habitación con el fin de verlo? ¿Acaso por tu cabeza solo existen Horo-Horo? - la chica luce una sonrisa burlona, la cual Len tuvo que evitarla de observar, por que lo hacia enfadar mas..  
  
- Entonces..que haces aquí, nadie te invito y nadie te invitara a esta habitación! - Len estaba perdiendo la paciencia  
  
- No te quieras pasar de listo, sabes que vengo hablar sobre Horo-Horo.. Solo te vengo a advertir que Horo-Horo terminara siendo MI chico, MI novio, y luchare por ello! - la chica le da un empujo a la puerta, así mostrando su "ira".  
  
El shaman de china no soporto eso, no permitiría que la maldita víbora viniese a empujar las cosas en su nariz.. NO LO PERMITIRIA! , sin darse cuenta llama a Bason, y ataca a la chica.  
  
- Bason! ¡Ataca a la víbora! - Len empieza a atacar..  
  
Sin darse cuenta Sarah también nombra algo... Pareciese el nombre de una mujer..  
  
- Mandry! ¡Posesión de la rosa! - la chica saca una rosa de la nada, la lanza sobre Len.. Len alcanza a esquivarla, aunque la rosa igual hace de las suyas...le rompe la camiseta que llevaba puesta, y también le dañe en el brazo...  
  
Sarah también era un shaman, con solo ver su espíritu, se dio cuenta.. el espíritu de Sarah era bastante hermosa, era una mujer, una adolescente, parecía haber llegado a la edad de 18 años.. Tenía el cabello de color negro, un negro muy intenso y su pelo era bastante largo. Sus ojos eran celestes, resaltaban mucho con la piel blanca de Mandry, su vestimenta era algo colonial... Un traje como los que usa anthy de Utena (pues si no la conoces, buscala en el google XD). Parecía una princesa, el color del traje era negro con algunas citas rojas colgando... Era muy hermosa..  
  
Len pudo notar que Mandry tenía una mano vendada, la derecha para ser exacto, se notaba que la venda estaba sangrada.. También pudo notar que llevaba una rosa color Roja en el pecho (como lo utilizan los novios) y una Negra en la mano. La expresión de Mandry no era muy alegre, parecía que cuando permanecía viva hubiera sufrido mucho..  
  
PERO! ¡No era momento para pensar en eso! ¡Estaba en pleno combate! La chica estaba atacando de nuevo! , ahora pareciese que desde el suelo comenzara a crecer rosales... La habitación estaba cambiando por completo.....los rosales estaba expandiéndose a las paredes. Len estaba quedando en el centro de la habitación..su alrededor no se encontraba con rosales.. la chica tenia algo planeado...que seria?  
  
Por un estupido descuido de Len, la chica lo había rodeado... No podía salir del circulo que se encontraba, no podía pasar encima de los rosales, estaba a pies descalzo, ¡COMO NUNCA SE COLOCO ZAPATOS!, era algo habitual en el...sus costumbres lo obligaban a no usar zapatos...¿que haría?, Horo no llegaba... Sabia que Horo se demora demasiado al bañarse, el no lo salvaría, aunque tampoco lo deseaba, ese asunto era de el y Sarah. A lo mejor Horo podrá tener sus asuntos con Sarah, pero en estos momentos Len estaba peleando por Horo y no permitiría que Sarah le ganase.  
  
- Veo que eres mas necio de lo que pensé - Sarah se cruza entre brazos...  
  
- Pero no tan puto como tu - Sarah al escuchar esto, se enfada, el chino le había faltado el respeto! ¡La había tratado de "Puta"! no lo permitiría! , Len por su lado estaba sorprendido con lo que había dicho..nunca lo había echo antes.  
  
- NO TOLERARE QUE ME TRATES ASI! MANDRY! ATACA! - Antes que apareciese Mandry, Sarah fue interrumpida...  
  
- Sarah... ¿Que demonios haces?.. - Horo estaba entrando bien mojadito, tenia solo pantalones, la polera estaba en la habitación, tenia una toalla en el cuello...  
  
- Horo-Horo! - Sarah al ver a Horo, se lanza sobre el, el no la esquiva.  
  
- Horo!- Len comienza a observaba que los rosales que le rodeaban comenzaban a desaparecer..  
  
- Horo-Horo!- la chica comienza a llorar - ¡Recién casi muero! ¡Len comenzó a atacarme! ¡Intento matarme! - la chica permanece en los brazos de Horo...  
  
Estaba aprovechando su pecho al descubierto, cualquier chica que lo hubiera visto, hubiera quedado babeando. Nada de entupida, Sarah permanece ahí, Horo, por su parte, queda observando Len con cara "que demonios ocurrió.." , Len por su parte, abre su maleta y saca una camisa nueva.  
  
- Sarah no seas alharaca... no creo que Len haya querido matarte, el es un chico muy educado, nunca golpearía a una chica..¡menos matarla!- trata de separarse de Sarah  
  
Len ignora todo lo ocurrió, toma la camisa que saco y sale de la habitación, al pasar por el lado de Horo y Sarah, Se detiene..  
  
- un shaman más..- Len sigue su camino..  
  
Horo se queda parado ahí, Sarah seguía llorando, o mejor dicho, seguía gozando del físico del ainu. Horo solo tuvo una reacción...  
  
- Sarah...eres una shaman? - al escuchar Sarah esto de los labios de Horo, queda petrificada, ella sabia que ambos chicos eran shamanes, tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo, pero no lo hizo.  
  
- ....si, soy una shaman - Sarah se separa de Horo, el la queda observando unos momentos, ella solo baja la vista...  
  
- por que no dijiste nada? , Por lo menos a mi!, me hubieras dicho que lo eras..- Horo  
  
- ¡a claro! Nos conocimos ayer! - Sarah algo nerviosa  
  
- buen punto..- Horo queda observando entre ojo a Sarah  
  
- pero...tengo que confesar que sabia que ustedes eran shama...- Sarah vuelve a subir la vista  
  
- entonces... para ser franco, yo no me había percatado de la presencia de un shaman, ya que..estaba ocupado - Horo al decir esto se sonroja, Sarah se percata de eso  
  
- Estabas ocupado con Len...cierto? - la chica sale de la habitación, pareciese angustiada... a Horo le causo pena, tuvo la sensación que todo lo que había echo la chica era por que le atraía...  
  
No sabia que hacer.. la noche anterior se había enterado que la chica también iba a Japón.. a lo mejor la invitaría, el sabia que era viajar solo, y digamos que no es muy entretenido... lo malo seria : Len. No aceptaría que la chica los acompañase... Iban a partir dentro de una hora.tenía que decidir ahora, ¡NOW!.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces llama a Sarah:  
  
- Sarah! ¡Espera! - la chica al escuchar su nombre, voltea enseguida, con una sonrisa que podía recorre todo el mundo.  
  
- ¡¿si?! - chica se había entusiasmado  
  
- me preguntaba si deseas.. - Antes que el chico pudiese terminar la oración, la chica ya brincaba.  
  
- ¡si! ¡si! ¡si! - Sarah parecía realmente una pequeña, salta y salta, Horo solo pudo sonreír ese momento, por que momentos después, no lo haría..  
  
**********************  
  
- QUE?!!!!!!! QUE INVITASTE A LA VIBORA A QUE VIAJASE CON NOSOTROS!?- Len ya estaba que moría por haber recibido la noticia..  
  
La Camiseta nueva que se coloco era de manga corta, así se podía notar su venda en su brazo, la cual fue causa por su "enemiga".  
  
Horo trataba de calmar al chinito, estaba muy alterado. Se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había echo y eso se podría definir como "Más problemas".  
  
- Len, Calmate, solo nos acompañara hacia Japón, no ira a la casa de Yoh..- Horo se acerca a Len el cual estaba con los puños presionados...  
  
- Ahhh, claro!, mira tu, que entretenido va a hacer este viaje, con mi enemiga a mi lado! , tratando de robar lo que es mío! - al decir esto, Horo se sorprende. Len había dicho bien claro: "tratando de robar lo que es MIO"  
  
- L...Len..- Horo se sonroja, Len se percata de lo que había dicho, también se sonroja.  
  
- pues que quieres que diga - Len se cruza entre brazos..... De repente siente que el ainu lo abrazo con fuerzas..  
  
- pues si que eres tonto!, ten por seguro que Sarah no me atrae, sabes que TU me atraes..- Len al estar en los brazos del Ainu, olvido por completo por que estaba enojado, solo quería sentir su aroma, su calor, sus brazos abrazándole muy firme. Sentir como Horo le transmitía energía.  
  
- Len, no nos podemos atrasar más- Horo suelta al chinito..  
  
- Esta bien, que Sarah nos acompañe , pero con una sola condición... - Len se cruza de nuevo entre brazos.  
  
- Cual - Horo levanta una ceja y luce una sonrisa  
  
- que evites de abrazar a Sarah, entendido? - Len sonríe..  
  
- ¡entendido! - Horo le regala un sonrisa a Len, de la nada aparece Sarah con una maleta mas grande que ella, era de color negra, pareciese que hubiera una casa dentro de ella, era demasiado grande!  
  
- estoy lista! - Sarah deja caer la maleta que apenas se la podía..  
  
- Pues espera aquí, nosotros vamos por nuestro equipaje..- Len toma Horo por un brazo y se dirigen a la habitación  
  
*****************  
  
- Esperen afuera, voy a pagar.. - Len comienza a echar a ambos chicos  
  
Horo sale arrastrando la maleta de Sarah y ella se coloca su pequeño bolsito de color celeste que combinaban con las "mini" falda que utiliza del mismo color y un peto de color rosado....  
  
- Horo, como se supone que nos vamos a ir, en un auto.cierto? - Sarah se coloca unos lentes de sol  
  
- no - Horo sonríe.  
  
- entonces en un avión! Que bien! Nunca eh viajado en un avión! - Sarah comienza saltar con una niña de 4 años.  
  
- pues.tampoco...- en la frente de Horo sale una gota  
  
- YYYYY! No me digas que vamos a... a..- el rostro de Sarah se coloca pálido...  
  
- si... vamos a caminar... No nos queda otra - Horo coloca sus manos cruzadas en la cabeza (como Shaoran de CCS )  
  
- Pues vamos en marcha - aparece Len contando su sencillo  
  
- LEN?! Sabias que vamos a caminar?!!!!!!!- Sarah comienza hacer un alboroto  
  
- y que pensabas, que te íbamos a llevar una limosina? - Len coloca una sonrisa burlona  
  
- buaaaaaaaa! Yo no quiero caminar! Buaaaaaaaaa! - Sarah comienza a llorar, Horo queda observando a Len , parecía indicarle "que hacemos?" , Len solo suspiro..  
  
- YA! YA! YA! Basta de lloriqueos! Si nos vas a acompañar tendrás que caminar, este es nuestro estilo de viaje y no por que nos vayas a acompañar no tendremos que hacerlo! - Len agarra su bolso y comienza a caminar...  
  
- Vamos Sarah, si no es demasiado - Horo trata de ingeniárselas para colocarse el bolso de Sarah sobre su espalda, y también colocar el suyo..  
  
***********  
  
Dos horas después.....  
  
- Len...ayúdame ...- Horo iba que se arrastraba en el suelo, llevaba sobre su espalda el bolso de Sarah, el suyo y a la misma Sarah sentada lo mas cómodamente.  
  
- Tu la invitaste, es tu amiga o lo que sea...yo no ayudare en nada...- Len solo sigue su camino  
  
- ¡por favor! - Horo no aguanta mas el peso y cae.. Len solo voltea y ve que Sarah ya comenzaba a llorar de nuevo...  
  
- y ahora por que lloras?! - Len perdía la paciencia, trata de para a Horo, pero fue un caso perdido, el ainu volvió a caer...  
  
- buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No llegaremos nunca! Estamos en medio del desierto! Y me esta dando calor! - Sarah comenzaba hacer de nuevo sus pataletas  
  
- Pues ya cállate! - Len no le queda otra que...  
  
*******************  
  
5 horas después  
  
- uffffffff... si no fuese por el avión, todavía hubiéramos permanecido en el desierto- Horo comenzaba cargar de nuevo las cosas de Sarah y las suyas.  
  
Los 3 chicos ya habían llegado a Japón, gracias a un avión que llamo Len desde su casa, con un aparato bastante raro...Era hora que Sarah se fuera al infierno  
  
- Pues Horo te recuerdo que Sarah se irá por otro camino, nosotros nos vamos por otra parte..- Len luce un sonrisa Burlesca  
  
Sarah coloca unos ojos llorosos, observa a Horo y lo abraza, comienza a llorar  
  
- buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Horo no me quiero separar de ti! - Sarah sujetaba muy firme a Horo. Len comienza o trata de separarla pero era imposible, la chica esta muy sujeta..era mejor que se separara sola..  
  
- ya Horo nos vamos...- Len toma de nuevo su Bolso  
  
- Sarah nos vemos que marchar... fue un gusto conocerte, espero verte pronto- Horo toma sus pertenecías.  
  
- me vas a dejar?- Sarah pareciese que iba a llora con mas ganas. Todo ese día, Horo se dio cuenta que Sarah era bastante inmadura, lloraba por todo. No era con la conoció, una mujer, algo atrevida y sensual..al contrario era muy inmadura y llorona  
  
- nos vemos- Horo comienza a caminar...Len le sigue...  
  
********************  
  
Len y Horo dejan caer sus cosas al estar en la entrada de la mansión Asakura, la casa de su amigo Yoh, la cual los había acogido bastantes veces. Donde quedaron recuerdo que nunca se podrán olvidar...Recuerdo alegres y otros triste.. Ahora habían vuelvo a dejar nuevos recuerdo.. Antes que entraran, alguien bastante familiar los acoge con una risita bastante irritante y risita que algunas veces molestaba cuando estaban en momentos graves, una risita que se podía reconocer de inmediatamente.era la risa de Yoh Asakura, su amigo, ¡YOH ASAKURA!  
  
- YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!! - ambos chicos nombran al mismo tiempo al ver al chico.  
  
Próximo capitulo: Por que?!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dark Jess: Pues muchas gracias..pensare si tiro a Sarah por el barranco (buena idea =D) Komachi Tao: Pues gracias, una pregunta..que es lemon? O_o espero qe me lo puedas explicar ^o^ ..si? , Besos! Genji1 : Recién estoy en el comienzo... a lo mejor salgan todos, a lo mejor no.. ^///^ tienes que seguir leyendo... okis? Chocolana: Pues, Horo igual tiene su personalidad.. No? Oro makoto Hayama: pues hola linda! , tratare de seguir luego.sipis?  
  
Bueno...es el 3 er. Capitulo no llegaron mucho Reviews.. Por favor les pido que dejen e inviten a gente a dejar Reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Muchos besos - Jk.- girl 


	5. Por que!

Dicen saber lo que uno siente.pero están equivocados..  
  
Jk.  
  
V Capitulo:  
  
"POR QUE?!"  
  
*  
  
Len y Horo dejan caer sus cosas al estar en la entrada de la mansión Asakura, la casa de su amigo Yoh, la cual los había acogido bastantes veces. Donde quedaron recuerdo que nunca se podrán olvidar...Recuerdo alegres y otros triste.. Ahora habían vuelvo a dejar nuevos recuerdo.. Antes que entraran, alguien bastante familiar los acoge con una risita bastante irritante y risita que algunas veces molestaba cuando estaban en momentos graves, una risita que se podía reconocer de inmediatamente. Era la risa de Yoh Asakura, su amigo, ¡YOH ASAKURA!  
  
- YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!! - ambos chicos nombran al mismo tiempo al ver al chico.  
  
- tanto tiempo no?...jijiji..- Yoh se rasca la cabeza  
  
Ambos chicos no pudieron contener la emoción, en especial Horo. El ainu estaba bastante emocionado, hace bastante tiempo deseaba ver a su amigo Yoh. No tuvo otra reacción que correr y abrazarlo....  
  
- Amigo.como estas? - Yoh responde el abrazo que le entregaba el ainu.  
  
No hubo respuesta, Len noto que el ainu lloraba... no era de pena.. era de emoción..  
  
Unos momentos en silencio... Horo se separa del Shaman "King", Yoh sonríe. Len solo se cruza de brazos. El ainu se seca las lagrimas... no había notado que lloraba, tanto extrañaba a sus amigos? Tanto los necesitaba? , no lo sabia, pero con solo verlos eso le hacia feliz...  
  
- disculpa.pero ...ya sabes - Horo sonríe.  
  
- jijijiji, que cuentas? , veo que ambos han cambiado demasiado jijiji - Yoh  
  
Len queda observando un rato a Horo y Horo a len, se sonrojan... Que ambos habían cambiado? Que?! Y ellos que se encontraban iguales ¬ ¬...  
  
- pues nada... Estamos cansados por el viaje - Horo se estira y bosteza..  
  
- cansados por el viaje... Nos vinimos en avión tonto..... En todo el viaje dormiste...- Len mira entre ojo a Horo  
  
Horo se sonroja , Yoh rie...  
  
- mejor entre! - Yoh ayuda a tomar las pertenecías del ainu. El chinito podía con las suya, ya que llevaba un pequeño bolso..  
  
*********  
  
Dentro de la Mansión Asakura, se hallaba un hombre graaaaaaaaande!. Veía TV, un programa de "Gimnasia". Yoh se "aclara" la garganta para poder llamar la atención de aquel hombre, su vestimenta era algo como lo que usa Elvis Presly, tenia un peinado bastante indecente (yo diría horrible). Era Ryu... no había cambia nada..seguía siendo el mismo hombre. el mismo peinado e incluso la misma vestimenta. Ryu voltea...  
  
- HORO! LEN! TANTO TIEMPO!!!!!- Ryu recibe muy alegre a los visitantes, o mejor dicho a los parientes.  
  
El grupo de Yoh eran más que amigos, eran hermanos, todos se mantenían un cariño inexplicable.  
  
- Hola Ryu! Como estas - Horo suelta las maletas y le da una mano a Ryu, el cual la recibe riendo. Len solo hace un gesto con la mano.  
  
- Pues quien iba a pensar que iban a llegar juntos! Eh? ¿Que cuentan amigos?! - Ryu toma las maletas de Horo y las deja en un rincón. Todos toman asiento.  
  
- Nada en especial... Algunas complicaciones al llegar.. ^ ^U - Horo mira entre ojo a Len cuando dice "algunas complicaciones al llegar", sabia que eso le iba a recordar a Sarah...  
  
- lo bueno es que ya están aquí! - Yoh ríe...  
  
- si! nos costo mucho llegar aquí..en especial a Len, que tuvo problemas con una señorita que nos impidió avanzar..ay!- Len se enoja y le da un codazo a Horo, el ainu solo responde con una sonrisa...  
  
Horo deseaba abrazar a Len y darle un beso..Pero no podía..había gente delante de ellos..solo pudo tomar la mano del chico bajo la mesa...Len al sentir de Horo le toma su mano se coloca muy rojo, que estaba haciendo el chico? , le tomo la mano! Bua! Que Yoh y Ryu se dieran cuenta, formarían un gran caos...  
  
- ¿Que ocurre Len? , ¿Por que estas rojo? - Yoh queda observando unos momentos a Len  
  
- n...no es nada... - Len suelta la mano del chico , Horo lo observa...  
  
Cuando Len sentía que Horo le observaba, sentía deseos de derretirse.. se sonrojaba mucho! , lo hacia intencional?... no lo sabia...  
  
Sus pensamientos se desconcentraron por la interrupción de la llegada de una pequeña mujer, bastante bella, de cabellos Rosados y largo, lo llevaba tomado con una cinta de color blanco, llegaba un delantal de cocina, su vestimenta eran una falda y un beatle, todo de color rosado, era Tamao, había cambiado demasiado, no era la misma Tamao que conocieron cuando pequeña, ¡no!, ahora era toda una mujer, su cuerpo se había desarrollado, sus senos y caderas habían incrementado, era bastante bella.. Len la queda contemplando algunos momentos.. Horo observa ese detalle.  
  
Tamao al ver a los recién llegados, se llevo una mano a la boca  
  
- Joven Horo-Horo! - Tamao, observa a Horo y después a Len. Al ver a Len queda petrificada, sentía que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo, se coloco muy roja y su reacción fue salir de inmediato de la habitación...  
  
Todos quedaron ¡plop!  
  
- ¿que le ocurrió?- Horo observa a Yoh que observaba a Len...  
  
- Pues no lo se.. a lo mejor Len sabe, jijijiji- Yoh ríe  
  
- YOH?! Que dijiste! - Len se para e iba a atacar a Yoh. Pero fue detenido por Horo que lo tomo por la espalda. Lo sentó y le tomo otra vez la mano.  
  
Por que demonios le tomaba la mano! Otra vez sentía que Horo lo hacia intencional...  
  
****  
  
Después de un rato de charla, bromas y algunos insultos, los amigos ahí presentes se preparaban para cenar, Tamao se hallaba en la cocina encerrada, Ryu fue a su habitación, Yoh ya les había entregado las habitaciones a los chicos (Len y Horo), lamentablemente separadas TToTT.  
  
Len se hallaba en su habitación ordenando sus cosas en el closet, recordaba como jun le ordenaba su ropa, poleras con poleras, pantalones con pantalones y chalecos con chalecos.  
  
Estaba muy concentrado en lo que pensaba...sobreviviría ahí? Con Horo a su lado? , por que Horo tenia tanta confianza y le tomaba la mano?...... pues eso debería de preguntárselo, otras de sus preguntas eran...por que Tamao tuvo esa reacción, por que había contemplado a la chica? ¿Por que le atrajo eso momentos que ella estuvo presente?, acaso....le atraía? , eso indicaría que hubieran posibilidades de que se enamorara de la Chica..y digamos que eso no era bueno...  
  
¡Que horrible! ///////  
  
- pervertido! - Len se separa y le da una bofetada al Ainu, la reacción del ainu fue quedarse ahí parado, sorprendido con la reacción del Chinito. Acaso fue muy atrevido? No lo sabía..  
  
Queda otra vez la habitación en silencio...  
  
- Len..- Horo se acerca a Len  
  
- Que deseas...- Len se sonroja , seguia sosteniendo la polera del Ainu, ahora con mas fuerzas...  
  
- mi polera TToTT, la que estas presionando con mucha fuerza...- Horo  
  
- ¬///¬ toma...- Len se la entrega..  
  
- Pues gracias...- Horo la toma polera..la sostiene unos momentos... la observa - Len. mejor guárdala tu...  
  
- O////O - Len se sonroja como nunca.. - que?.....que la guarde yo?  
  
- pues si..creo que yo la botare... es mejor que la guardes como recuerdo.no? ^///^- Horo se lleva una mano a la cabeza..  
  
Len queda pensativo y no la toma... Iba a salir de la habitación cuando Horo lo detiene en la puerta  
  
- La dejare en tu closet...- Horo la guarda  
  
Len se retira....  
  
*******  
  
Len iba por el pasillo para llegar a la sala de comer cuando choca con alguien, así haciendo que cayera al suelo Ya era de noche, las luces en la mansión Asakura nunca permanecían prendidas..solo la luna y las estrellas iluminaban la casa  
  
- disculpa.. - Len se para y trata de para a la persona que cayo con el...se dio cuenta que tiritaba...quien era? Toma a la persona por el brazo y después por la cintura..noto que era una chica..  
  
- n-no te p-pre-pre ocupes-s..- la chica tartamudeaba, Len se dio cuenta que era Tamao, su voz era muy dulce, era fácil distinguirla, queda unos momentos en silencio- discu-culpa me me puedes sol-soltar?  
  
Lo que decía la chica era cierto, Len seguía sosteniendo a la chica por la cintura, la soltó muy avergonzado.  
  
- disculpa - Len  
  
Ambos se quedan unos momentos callados, Len sentía mariposas en el estomago..por que?!, no podía entender por que?! A lo mejor era por que el los creaba, o también podría ser por la presencia de Tamao..NOOOOO!  
  
- Tamao?, vamos al salón? - Len no soporto mas, Tamao asiste con la cabeza...  
  
Ambos parten..Len no había notado un pequeño detalle, tras de una de las puertas, se encontraba el ainu..  
  
*****  
  
Al llegar a la sala, todos estaban sentados... Len noto la presencia de alguien que todavía no había saludado..Era la dueña de casa... Anna Kyouyama.  
  
- Buenas noches señorita Anna - Tamao toma asiento a lado de Anna.  
  
- buenas noches, Tamao..- Anna ya había empezado a comer...  
  
Anna había cambiado algo, llevaba el pelo largo y suelto, su vestimenta había cambiado, ahora llevaba un beatle de color negro y algo ajustado, y unos pantalones, usaba unas botas con taco alto. Lucia bien.  
  
- Hola Anna- Len saluda con un gesto a Anna  
  
Anna levanta la vista, vio al chinito..sonríe..  
  
- Len...que te trae por aquí? - Anna se para y se dirige a Len , se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla..  
  
Len queda petrificado.. que había echo Anna? Le había besado la mejilla?! No lo podía creer! Estaba soñando..  
  
- pues vine a ver mis amigos..no?- Len queda ahí parado  
  
- Toma asiento..- Anna invita cordialmente a Len a sentarse..Len toma asiento... Tamao se para y le trae un plato, en la mesa no llegaba nadie, solo estaba Anna, Tamao y Len..  
  
- Tamao, por que no vas a buscar a los demás? - Anna comienza a comer de nuevo  
  
- si señorita Anna - Tamao se para y se retira..  
  
Todo queda en silencio..  
  
Anna estaba concentrada comiendo, Len no tenia deseos de comer...  
  
de repente, llega a la sala todo el resto de los habitantes, Ryu, Yoh, Tamao y Horo... Horo no lucia muy bien.. Len le quedo observando..  
  
- Que te ocurre Horo? - Len no soporto mas..  
  
Horo levanta la vista y queda unos momentos observando a Len, su mirada no era la de siempre..  
  
- Hola Horo-Horo- Anna saluda al ainu, el chico se sorprende al ver a la chica tan amable, Anna hace lo mismo que hizo con Len , se para y se acerca al chico, le besa en la mejilla...Horo se sorprende..toma asiento..  
  
- Bueno... traeré los platos...Tamao me ayudas? - Yoh se dirige a la cocina  
  
- Si joven Yoh...- Tamao le sigue..  
  
*****  
  
Después de la cena , todos quedaron satisfechos... Excepto len y Horo, los cuales no habían comido... En Len no era tan notoria como Horo...  
  
- Horo te ocurre algo? - Yoh le pregunta al ainu  
  
- no.no es nada...es solo cansancio.. - Horo bosteza...  
  
todos permanecen en silencio...  
  
- Permiso...- Tamao se para y comienza a retirar los platos.. Tocan la puerta principal.  
  
- Tamao tráeme un poco de agua...- Anna  
  
- Yo voy abrir - Ryu salta a parase y va a abrir  
  
En la sala queda Yoh, Anna, Len y Horo...  
  
- jijijijiji. Hoy todos están muy callados..- Yoh  
  
Nadie responde, de repente se escucha a Ryu gritar con loco, riendo..  
  
- Wuauuuuuuuuuuuuu! - Ryu  
  
Del pasillo aparece una persona muy conocida. La persona que Horo y Len pensaron que habían eliminado...Era Sarah...  
  
- Sarah! - Horo y len gritan al mismo tiempo  
  
- HORO!!!!! - Sarah se tira sobre los brazos del chico...- te extrañe tanto mi amor!!  
  
Len podía observar que Sarah se comía a besos a Horo (disculpen el termino ^ ^U), y eso le hacia enfadar.  
  
- HORO! - Len se acerco a ambos chicos tirados en el suelo, tomo a Sarah por la mano y la empujo...Horo seguía "supuestamente" tratando de separa a Sarah de el.  
  
- Déjame! Déjame! - Horo gritaba con los ojos cerrados  
  
- tonto soy yo! - Len le toma las manos  
  
Horo abre los ojos, y ve a Len. Ambos se olvidan de la gente que esta a su alrededor. Se quedan observando unos momentos...  
  
- Horo! - Sarah molesta otra vez..  
  
- Déjalo tranquilo! - Len suelta a Horo y comienza a discutir con la chica..  
  
Anna comienza a peder la paciencia...  
  
- annita.no te enojes...si?- Yoh observa a su prometida la cual le dirige una mirada que casi lo mata..- jijijiji ^ ^U  
  
- LEN Y SARAH BASTA DE PELEAS!!!! - Anna grita a ambos chicos..los dos se quedan parados observándose, se podía ver fuego en los ojos de ambos chicos...  
  
- Sarah, tanto tiempo..como has estado?- Yoh se acerca a Sarah la cual se olvida de Horo y Len y le lanza sobre los brazos del Shaman..esta comienza a besar por todos lados a Yoh, el cual solo la observaba.  
  
- Yoh! Tanto tiempo! Te extrañe tanto! Deseaba mucho de verte! Muack!muack! - Sarah decía "entre besos"  
  
- Pero si no pasó tanto..solo 3 meses...- Yoh trata de separar a Sarah de sus brazos lo cual era imposible...  
  
- pero igual! Muack! Muack! - Sarah seguía besando a Yoh  
  
- acaso ustedes se conocen? TToTT - Horo parándose  
  
- pues..si ^ ^U, y yo diría bastante...- Yoh  
  
- ah si? y por que bastante? - Len con mal humor  
  
- por que Sarah es....- yoh se pone algo nervioso..  
  
Próximo capitulo: y que mas da?  
  
Reviews:  
  
Pindy-Daudouji : Leí "buscando a Yoh", esta buenísimo, continúalo! Pues gracias ^ ^ Ukkun Kogamiya-chan: Pues me alegra que hayas enviado un mail, muchas gracias! ^///^ , Besos! Kisuka: gracias Komachi Tao: ^///^U gracias por explícame lo que era Lemon! Besos! Muchas gracias Oro makoto hayama: okis... ShamanHoro: gracias.. Shoorting Star Natalie: también gracias por explicarme lo que es "Lemon", Besos!  
  
Gracias por dejar Reviews.. Muchos besos! Cualquier cosa, ya saben... un Reviews ^o^  
  
Jk-girl 


	6. Y que mas da?

Dicen saber lo que uno siente...pero están equivocados...  
  
Jk  
  
VI capitulo: "y que mas da..."  
  
- Sarah, tanto tiempo.....Como has estado?- Yoh se acerca a Sarah la cual se olvida de Horo y Len y le lanza sobre los brazos del Shaman...Esta comienza a besar por todos lados a Yoh, el cual solo la observaba.  
  
- Yoh! Tanto tiempo! Te extrañe tanto! Deseaba mucho de verte! Muack!muack! Sarah decía "entre besos"  
  
- Pero si no pasó tanto.Solo 3 meses...- Yoh trata de separar a Sarah de sus brazos lo cual era imposible...  
  
- pero igual! Muack! Muack! - Sarah seguía besando a Yoh  
  
- acaso ustedes se conocen? TToTT - Horo parándose  
  
- pues..si ^ ^U, y yo diría bastante...- Yoh  
  
- ah si? y por que bastante? - Len con mal humor  
  
- por que Sarah es....- Yoh se pone algo nervioso..  
  
*****  
  
-por que Sarah es..- Yoh se pone nervioso..  
  
Horo y Len comienzan a inquietarse... Momentos en silencio, solo se escuchaban los sonoros besos de Sarah  
  
- pues hombre!!!!!!!!!!! Habla! Quien es Sarah! - Len se para enfurecido  
  
- jijijijii..Sarah es - Yoh traga saliva- Sarah es mi prima..  
  
- O.O - Len y Horo quedan petrificados... SARAH?! ERA PRIMA DE YOH!  
  
- QUEEEEEEEEEE?! - Horo se ahoga, Len que estaba a su lado comienza a golpearle en la espalda, Tamao salio corriendo a la cocina y regreso con un vaso de agua... Horo se siente mareado.  
  
- mejor me retiro...permiso- Horo se para y antes que de en un paso Sarah ya estaba encima de el..  
  
- Horo-Horo! Te extrañe! Te extrañe! - Sarah comienza a besar por todos lados a Horo  
  
Len que estaba a unos centímetros no aguanto la reacción de Sarah. Pretendía lanzarse sobre la chica pero fue interrumpido.. Tamao lo sostenía de una mano, muy sonrojada dice:  
  
- J-Joven Len-n, por fa-favor...calmese.. L-la señori-rita Anna s-se enf- fadara...- Tamao cubría su rostro con algunos mechones de pelos que se soltaron de su peinado..  
  
Len le queda contemplando otra vez... Se sonroja otra vez al ver a la chica, era bastante hermosa.. la chica levanta la vista y se quedan mirando unos segundos... Ambos olvidan su alrededor.los gritos de Horo pidiendo ayuda a len y de Sarah gritando sin razón alguna , de Yoh riéndose y de Anna gritándole a Sarah que deje de fastidiar a Horo... La Chica-Rosa (Tamao) no suelta ni un minuto la mano de Len, el de dan cuenta...  
  
Len sin darse cuenta comienza a acercarse a Tamao, ella muy sonrojada también lo hace.. se iban a besar cuando..  
  
- LEN! - Horo le da un empujón a Sarah (la cual cae encima de Yoh), y toma de un brazo al chinito. Tamao soltó la mano de Len, Horo tira de el..  
  
- que estabas haciendo Len- el ainu se le acerca a len al oído susurrando, se le notaba enfadado...  
  
- que?- Len sin darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido con Tamao trata de soltarse de Horo, el cual le sostenía el brazo muy firme, le dolía un poco.  
  
- que pretendías con Tamao! - Horo se enfada más y le presiona el brazo  
  
- ay! Suéltame! - Len se enfada y le da un empujón al ainu, ambos se quedan mirando unos segundos..........  
  
Len voltea y se sonroja... Vio a todos los que se encontraban ahí concentrados en lo que decían.. Yoh reía, Anna se hallaba en un rincón de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, Ryu tenía la boca abierta, Tamao cubría su boca con las manos... Sarah...pues la maldita lloraba otra vez sin razón alguna XD  
  
- Me retiro...disculpen las molestias- Len hace una inclinación y sale de la habitación..  
  
- Len! - Horo iba a detener a Len pero este ya había salido de la habitación  
  
- pues déjalo hombre... a lo mejor se siente mal - Yoh se cruza entre brazos  
  
Horo ignorando lo que decía Yoh, hace una inclinación y también se retira...Sarah se le iba alanzar encima pero Anna le tomo del pelo y la tiro al suelo  
  
- A que has venido? Se puede saber para que vienes a fastidiar? - Anna bastante enfadada  
  
- a que mas! A ver a mi primito! Suéltame! - Sarah tira de su mismo pelo pero no consigue soltarse de la Itako, Anna se hallaba muy enfadada  
  
- Te advierto que esta vez si llegas hacer problemas, Yoh no te salvara el descuezo! Te lo advierto!  
  
- Annita ^ ^U ..camalte, si? te feita enojada - Yoh transpirando de los nervios  
  
- CALLATE! - Anna tira de Sarah, le hace una inclinación a Tamao indicándole "gracias por la comida" y se retira  
  
Todo en silencio...  
  
*******  
  
En el pasillo Len comenzó a correr... Tenia ganas de llorar, pero no sabia por que... Antes que llegara a las escaleras, resfalo... Así haciendo que cayera y permaneciera unos momentos en el suelo..trato de pararse pero su pie izquierdo lo impedía... Que haría ahora? No podía subir las escaleras en esas condiciones... y no se atrevería a llamar a alguien a que le ayudara, ya había echo un pequeño "show" con Horo y Tamao.. que haría?!  
  
Len baja la vista y comienza a llorar, no entendía por que lloraba pero lo hacia... Estuvo unos momentos llorando silenciosamente cuando fue interrumpido por una mano que le ofrecía ayuda, aquella mano era la que había deciado en sus momentos... Era una mano muy calida y suave....  
  
- Horo? - Len levanta la vista y ve a el ainu sonriéndole...  
  
- que ocurrió? Por que estas en el suelo?- Horo seguía con la mano extendía  
  
- que crees tu?, me encanta estar en el suelo! Así que decidí colocarme aquí, delante de la escaleras, así para que la gente pueda ver como me agrada el suelo! - Len en un tono burlón  
  
- ja ja, que chistoso.. Ya ahora recibe mi mano...- Horo  
  
- esta bien..- Len toma la mano del ainu, trata de pararse pero callo de nuevo. hace un quejido de dolor.  
  
- mmm esto no esta bien.. - Horo seguía sosteniendo la mano del chinito  
  
- que.. - Len se queda unos momentos observando a Horo, el cual estaba muy concentrado pensado.  
  
Ambos permanecen unos segundos en silencio... Len observaba a Horo como pensaba, Horo le suelta la mano al chinito, se cruza de brazos y comienza a susurrar cosas intendibles.  
  
- en que estas pensado Horo? - Len se estaba hartando  
  
Horo se da cuenta de que el chinito estaba algo inquieto, solo le regalo una sonrisa... El chinito suspira y baja la vista... Cierra los ojos y bosteza.  
  
De repente siente que alguien le toma de la cadera y le trata de para, abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Horo trataba de llevarlo en brazos.  
  
- que estas haciendo!!! , bajame! - Len completamente sonrojado  
  
- pues no hay otra manera de que llegues a tu habitación! , solo así..- Horo sonríe  
  
- bajame! Bajame! Baja.... - Len no pudo terminar ya que Horo le estaba dando un beso en la frente, el chinito se coloca muy rojo  
  
- quédate tranquilito hasta que lleguemos a la habitación, ok?- Horo sonreía, Len no pudo soltar ni una palabra...  
  
**********  
  
Al llegar a la habitación Horo coloca a Len en una esquina, Abre el closet y saca un futón, lo extiende y lo acomoda...Después se dirige a Len le lleva hasta el futón.le recuesta  
  
- Len, donde esta tu pijama? - Horo se acerca al closet de Len y comienza a investigar..  
  
- que vas hacer?! Sale de ahí! Pervertido! - //////  
  
Acaso Len tao se depilaba! No.no lo creía... Len tao era bastante "hombre" como para hacer esas cosas, además siempre las criticaba, hablando de que su hermana Jun lo hacia y tardaba un montón en desocupar el baño.  
  
Aparte, no tenia tiempo para hacer eso, siempre se veía a Len haciendo algo, aunque seas contar mas migas de pan, estaba haciendo algo...  
  
Después de un buen rato en el intento de sacar y poner los pantalones, Horo y Len terminaron algo cansados..  
  
- que cansancio. pesas demasiado ^ ^U- Horo  
  
- que insinúas! Que estoy gordo!? - Len contesta algo enojado  
  
- jeje.no te lo tomes a serio! ^ ^ - Horo se rasca la cabeza y se recuesta al lado de Len  
  
Len noto de Horo le tomaba o intentaba tomar unas de sus manos. sintió su calor, noto que las manos de Horo le hacían quemar sus manos. En cambio Horo, se congelaba con la mano de Len, la mano de Len era bastante fría, algo delicada y suave, fina y pequeña, pero acogedora..  
  
Len se recuesta al lado de Horo, había olvidado por completo el dolor que sentía en su pie..Sentía el calor que los rodeaba, observa a Horo.. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido..  
  
- Horo? Estas despierto? . - Horo no contesta - Horo?  
  
Len al no tener respuesta del Ainu, comenzó a contemplarlo, era muy atractivo, recordaba cuando el y Horo peleaban cuando pequeños, siempre gozaba cuando se acordaba de eso.. Comienza a recordar la noche que compartió habitación en el hotel y se besaron... quería saborear de nuevo sus labios. no avía podido tener oportunidad de besarlo ya que Sarah siempre se lo impedía.  
  
Len Comenzaba a secarse al ainu, Len sentía el leve respiro de Horo, el cual era muy suave... de su boca pudo sentir el aire que Horo expulsaba y succionaba, era muy tibio, Len deseo por unos momentos ser el aire que Horo succionaba. Entrar en su cuerpo y sentir su calor.. Que sensación!  
  
Sin darse cuenta Len ya estaba rozando los labios de Horo. Los besaba muy apasionadamente. Horo al sentir que alguien le estaba encima comenzó a despertarse, abrir los ojos muy lentamente, veía imágenes borrosas, a un chico que estaba encima de el, con los ojos cerrados y parecía alegre. Distinguió a Len, pero todavía no distinguía el acto que estaba haciendo el chico.. Al momento de hablar.  
  
- mmmm! - Horo le era imposible hablar, Len le besaba y no le permitía hablar, Horo se da cuenta.. Se avergüenza.  
  
Len se da cuenta que el ainu ya había despertado... se separa..  
  
- dis.disculpa..- Len  
  
- disculpa? De que? - Horo se acomodaba "debajo" de Len.  
  
- por besarte mientras dormías.. De que otra cosa podía pedirte disculpa? - Len  
  
- mmm, pues si hay otra razón que me deberías pedir disculpa...- Horo ^ ^  
  
- de que? ¬ ¬ - Len  
  
- pues.de hacer esto - Horo abraza al chinito y lo besa muy apasionadamente, Len queda completamente sorprendido.  
  
Después de unos momentos, los chicos seguían besándose... Len se separa de Horo , necesitaba respirar... El Ainu solo observaba respirando entre cortado a "su" chico.. Parecía que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para que ocurrieran cosas entre ellos (espero que no necesiten que sea mas explicita ¬ ¬U)  
  
Len se sienta encima de Horo, comenzado de nuevo la guerra de besos.. Len "bombardeaba " la zona de cuello, daba unos besos muy apasionados, los cuales excitaban a Horo. Horo por su parte no se quedaba atrás. Comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Len, comenzaba a contemplar el físico del chinito. Len comenzaba a sacarle la ropa a Horo, la polera, los pantalones.. Horo se encontraba solo en ropa interior.. Se veia muy atractivo Las cosas iban marchando "re-bien" cuando...  
  
TOC-TOC..TOC-TOC..  
  
O.O Horo y Len queda paralizados... Quien demonios estaba interrumpiendo en estos momentos? Len comenzaba a colocarse de nuevo la camisa.  
  
TOC-TOC! TOC-TOC!  
  
El que llamaba la puerta cada vez lo hacia mas "impaciente", tocaba con mas ganas y pareciese que iba a derrumbar la puerta.el drama era Horo..¿que hacia Horo en la habitación de Len semi-desnudo?! Que iban a pensar de ellos! Wuaaaaaaa! Que iban a ser! Horo no se alcanza a vestir cuando.  
  
(La puerta se abre muy lentamente)  
  
Reviews.. Disculpa la demora.pero estaba castigada ; _ ; así que creo que demorare mas en escribir TToTT , ojalas que les haya gustado el fic..o mejor dicho el Cáp.. bienvenidos a los nuevos que lo leen! Muchos besos!  
  
Ali-chan n_n : Gracias! Tratare de escribir lo mas pronto! Sakurita-K @ waii : Gracias! Pues ahora sabes las cosas que no sabia.....no? ^ ^ Luna: jeje.. Ya veras que annita se pondrá algo mas "normal", también "sabrán" (me dirijo a todos, por adelantado) por que annita esta tan simpática..tiene que ver con Sarah. Taoistas: oka! Nos vemos! Yuina-chan: Holaaa! Como estas?, espero que bien ^^. pues bien. también sabes lo de Sarah..no se que haré con Tamao..digamos que no me cae muy bien.. (wuajajajaaj( risa malévola). veremos lo que haremos ^^ , te cuidas! Shooting Star Natalie: jaja.. dosis ^^, pues veré si la dosis incrementara! Oka?... pues gracias por seguir contando contigo...  
  
Quiero agradecer altiro a Yuina-Chan y a Shooting Star Natalie.. que me han acompañado durante este fic.muchos besitos!  
  
Se cuidan!  
  
Nos vemos pronto!!  
  
Jk-Girl 


	7. Lagrimas que caen sin avisar

Dicen saber lo que sientes..pero están equivocados..  
  
Jk-girl  
  
VII capitulo: "Lagrimas que caen sin avisar" (snif.snif)  
  
***********  
  
Len se sienta encima de Horo, comenzado de nuevo la guerra de besos.. Len "bombardeaba " la zona de cuello, daba unos besos muy apasionados, los cuales excitaban a Horo. Horo por su parte no se quedaba atrás. Comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Len, comenzaba a contemplar el físico del chinito. Len comenzaba a sacarle la ropa a Horo, la polera, los pantalones.. Horo se encontraba solo en ropa interior.. Se veía muy atractivo Las cosas iban marchando "re-bien" cuando...  
  
TOC-TOC..TOC-TOC..  
  
O.O Horo y Len queda paralizados... Quien demonios estaba interrumpiendo en estos momentos? Len comenzaba a colocarse de nuevo la camisa.  
  
TOC-TOC! TOC-TOC!  
  
El que llamaba la puerta cada vez lo hacia mas "impaciente", tocaba con mas ganas y pareciese que iba a derrumbar la puerta.el drama era Horo..¿que hacia Horo en la habitación de Len semi-desnudo?! Que iban a pensar de ellos! Wuaaaaaaa! Que iban a ser! Horo no se alcanza a vestir cuando.  
  
(La puerta se abre muy lentamente)  
  
********************  
  
O.O Len empuja a Horo hacia pared que se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Agarra la ropa del Ainu y la mete en el closet..  
  
La puerta abre, choca con la nariz de Horo, así colocándola roja (era Horo el reno! De nariz muy singular! Jajajaja XD), este no se podía quejar del dolor, o si no las arruinaría.. Horo estaba inquieto... la persona que llamaba la puerta no hablaba, Len no decía ni una palabra, ni siquiera un "hola".. paso un buen rato y nadie hablo... A Horo le estaba saliendo humo por la cabeza.. no aguantaba mas estar detrás de la puerta! Se caería! Se estaba cansando de estar pegado a la pared.. Se movía y la puerta se movía también... Len apurate!  
  
La persona al fin hablo...  
  
- .....Jo......joven Len..... - la voz que provenía del pasillo, era suave y dulce.. acogedora y relajante. no era otra que la misma Tamao..  
  
- Tamao! Que haces aquí?! - Len se le notaba inquieto, obvio que lo estaría! ¡Horo estaba escondido detrás de la puerta! Se estaban demorando mucho!  
  
- pues....yo..... yo... Le prepare esto - Tamao que tenia las manos atrás, le muestra un paquetito a Len, parecía que su interior traía galletas...  
  
- Pues gracias... - Len se acerca a ala puerta y toma las galletas... Cuando toca las galletas, lleva a pasar la mano de Tamao, la cual se coloca muy roja al sentir que el chinito le tocaba...  
  
- es..espero.. que le guste... - Tamao se toma las manos  
  
- muchas gracias Tamao... - Len sonríe... Esto hace que Tamao se vuelva a sonrojar..  
  
Ambos quedan unos momentos en silencio... Sin darse cuenta.. Tamao comenzaba acercarse a Len, ni pasan 5 segundos y Tamao esta frente a frente de Len... Horo por su parte, podía ver muy poco lo que ocurría.. no se podía mover mucho. pero lo que podía ver era que Tamao comenzaba a llevar sus manos a la cara de Len....  
  
Tamao, comenzaba a acariciar la cara de Len. Len por su parte solo se coloca rojo, no tenia ninguna reacción con lo que hacia la chica... Sentía las manos suaves de Tamao.. De un momento a otro, Tamao estaba abrazando a Len, este no se había dado cuenta que Tamao lo sostenía muy firme, trato de separarse, pero la chica de pelo rosado lo sostenía muy bien....  
  
Por otro lado.. Horo ya estaba que explotaba de celos, no soportaba que Tamao, por segunda vez estuviera metiéndose con su chico.. SI SU CHICO!  
  
Estaba que salía de su escondite e iría a echar a Tamao de la habitación... Pero después pensó las consecuencias que podría traer ese acto tan "infantil" o estupido.. Pensó que era mejor permanecer callado y después retar a Len por lo que estaba haciendo...  
  
Cuando Horo estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, no se percato en la situación en que estaba su chico, Len.. Tamao... La niña inocente que todo mundo pensaba que no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca.. Se estaba poniendo rebelde -__-U..  
  
Tamao comenzaba a llevar sus manos al pecho del chinito, le estaba desabrochando la camisa.. Len estaba en estado de coma... no sabia que hacer ni decir...  
  
Horo al fin le cayo la teja y se dio cuenta que Tamao estaba habitando "terreno Privado" que decía muy claro "solo de Horo"... Este no aguanto mas y empujo la puerta la cual se cerro, y grito..  
  
- QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO! LEN! - Tamao y Len quedan muy petrificados.. Tamao no comprendía que ocurría con Horo.. y de donde demonio s había salido...  
  
- Jo. joven Horo-Horo! que. que hace aquí! - Tamao esta tan roja como un tomate, seguía sosteniendo de Len  
  
- y no te has preguntado, que demonios estas haciendo TU aquí!?! - el rostro de Horo había cambiado por completo, su sonrisa que siempre llevaba, había desaparecido...ahora su boca se mantenía cerrada y recta.. No expresaba no felicidad no tristeza... Solo frialdad  
  
- pues.. Jo-joven Horo-Horo, yo- yo había venido a de-dejar u-unas galle- lletas... Al jo-joven Len - Tamao completamente nerviosa  
  
- ahhhhh , dejando unas galletas? - Horo coloca una cara burlona, la cual hizo que Tamao se sintiera muy mal - y acaso las galletas traían incluido besos y abrazos?  
  
- jo-joven Horo-Horo! - Tamao se coloca muy roja  
  
- que lo vas a negar?....- Horo  
  
- ... - Tamao no dirige ni una palabra  
  
- LO VAS A NEGAR?! - Horo grito de una manera, al cual se pudo escuchar en toda la pensión Asakura, los que estaban abajo quedaron muy "plop"...  
  
Tamao no aguanto más, y se larga a llorar, si darse cuenta, comienza a llorar en los brazos de Len, que no lo había soltado ni un momento, y este no había hablado todo el rato, por lo sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo Horo..  
  
- Ahhh... Lo que faltaba que la mosca muerta comenzara a llorar.. Además en MI CHICO - Tamao al escuchar a Horo decir "mi chico", se quedo en helada...  
  
Horo estaba indicando que Len era su chico, y es aseguraría que el y Len eran. Gays...Esta la única reacción que fue soltar a Len, cercarse a Horo y obsérvalo unos momentos...  
  
El silencio invadió la habitación.......  
  
PLAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se escucha un golpe.. era una cachetada, Tamao le había golpeado a Horo sin razón alguna.... Tamao continuaba llorando  
  
- Pi-piensa lo que es-esta di-diciendo jo-joven Horo-Horo, pi-píenselo muy bien! Esto no es-es un juego! POR FA-FAVOR NO JUEGUE CON-CON MIS SENTI- TIMIENTOS! - Tamao lloraba a mares..  
  
Horo solo se llevo una mano a la cara, sentía que le ardía un monto la zona que Tamao le golpeo.. Len al fin reacciono, solo se acerco a Tamao, esta lo abraza y continúa llorando. Horo había quedado para adentro, no sabia que hacer ni decir..  
  
- Horo... - Len al fin habla...  
  
- .... - Horo esquiva la mirada de Len  
  
- retirate de la habitación - Len estaba hablando de una forma muy fría.  
  
Cuando Horo escucho decir esto de la boca de Len, sintió que alguien lastimo su sentimientos.. Sintió un nudo en la garganta (me suele pasar cuando lloro ^^U) .... Sintió que la persona que amaba lo había "defraudado" o algo por el estilo, todo el escándalo que había echo, era en vano.  
  
- Len... me estas echando? - Horo. parecía que comenzaría a llorar  
  
- Horo... por favor.. Retirate- Len sonaba cada vez mas frió..  
  
- Len.. Me.- Horo no alcanzo a terminar  
  
- TE DIGO QUE TE VAYAS! RETIRATE DE LA HABITACION! - Len envió un grito que hizo que Tamao se apartare de el, Horo quedara paralizado y el con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo.. - hazlo.. Sale de la ...  
  
Len no termino la frase. Horo había dado media vuelta y se había marchado.. Sin darse cuenta, Len comienza a llorar.. Tamao se arrepiente de lo que había echo  
  
-Tamao. te encuentras bien? - Len  
  
- Jo-joven Len! ... Discúlpeme! Discúlpeme! No era mi intención causar daño a ud. y al joven Horo-Horo, no era mi intención! - Por fin Tamao no había tartamudeado.. Se notaba que estaba preocupada....  
  
- Tamao.. no tienes por que disculparte. no tienes por. - Len fue interrumpido por una señorita que llego a la dramática situación que estaba ocurriendo..  
  
Anna Kyouyama  
  
- Tamao... Sal de inmediato de la habitación... - Anna parecía algo enfadada  
  
- si se-señorita Anna.. - Tamao sale de la habitación.  
  
- Len, me decepcionaste - Anna parecía MUY , pero MUY enfadada..  
  
- de que estas hablando.. aquí no a pasado nada.. - Len  
  
- Ahhh claro que no ha pasado nada, que lloras inconscientemente , gritas a Horo, y dejas que Tamao sea participe de esto.. y dices que no paso nada? - Len al escuchar que lloraba inconsciente se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba húmedo, lo que decía la itako era cierto..  
  
- Anna... Déjame solo por favor. - Len se acerca a la puerta, Anna ni siquiera mueve una pestaña - por favor Anna.. Déjame so...  
  
PLAF! .. Suena otra cachetada... Anna tenía su mano extendida en la cara de Len. Len por su parte.. Solo queda sorprendido, Anna baja la mano y se acerca al oído de Len..  
  
- Len... Date cuenta lo que estas haciendo.. Toma precaución con lo que haces.. Precaución. - Anna se aleja, da media vuelta y se retira...  
  
La habitación de Len queda abandonada.. Solo el Joven la dinastía Tao se encontraba ahí.. Sin darse cuenta : Llorar sin que sus lagrimas le avisen...  
  
Reviews: Me encanto mucho este capitulo! (a pesar que lo escribí yo ^^U), disculpen de nuevo la demora.. Pero ya saben TToTT estoy atada a los malditos estudios..espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Darkun Motomiya: Gracias igual por las cosas que dijiste, también necesito gente que me pueda corregir, pero de una manera "Sana", insultando no nada por el estio.. Muchas gracias! Kory Asakura: Gracias Dark-Jess: esta buena la idea de que Sarah caiga de las escaleras XD... al fin alguna que comprende y sabe lo que es estar castigada! TToTT, lloremos juntas! Muchos besos! Marineneko: muchas gracias! Luna X: Mil disculpa! Te cuento, lo que pasa es que mi Microsorf Word cambia todas las palabras que escribo y algunas las elimina TToTT, entonces algunas veces no me doy cuenta.. Y ya sabes lo resultados... También, gracias! Espero que me acompañes! Es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo y me puedas dar opiniones que de mi punto de parecer son validas =), te cuidas! Kisuka: gracias!  
  
DISCULPAS! : Mil disculpa por hacerlos esperar! , es que no tengo tiempo para bajar los episodios! Pero hare todo lo posible! , nos vemos prontoooooooo!  
  
Jk-girl  
  
P.d: Aviso.. Ya no soy Jk-Girl.. Soy Lilo-----(O.o 


	8. VendasManosAnna : Conversacion profunda

Dicen saber lo que uno siente..... Pero están equivocados  
  
LILO ------( O.o ( XD ) soy lilo! No jk. LILO  
  
VIII Capitulo: "Vendas + Manos + Anna = un conversación profunda"  
  
*****************************  
  
- Jo-joven Len! ... Discúlpeme! Discúlpeme! No era mi intención causar daño a ud. y al joven Horo-Horo, no era mi intención! - Por fin Tamao no había tartamudeado.. Se notaba que estaba preocupada....  
  
- Tamao.. no tienes por que disculparte. no tienes por. - Len fue interrumpido por una señorita que llego a la dramática situación que estaba ocurriendo..  
  
Anna Kyouyama  
  
- Tamao... Sal de inmediato de la habitación... - Anna parecía algo enfadada  
  
- si se-señorita Anna.. - Tamao sale de la habitación.  
  
- Len, me decepcionaste - Anna parecía MUY , pero MUY enfadada..  
  
- de que estas hablando.. aquí no a pasado nada.. - Len  
  
- Ahhh claro que no ha pasado nada, que lloras inconscientemente , gritas a Horo, y dejas que Tamao sea participe de esto.. y dices que no paso nada? - Len al escuchar que lloraba inconsciente se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba húmedo, lo que decía la itako era cierto..  
  
- Anna... Déjame solo por favor. - Len se acerca a la puerta, Anna ni siquiera mueve una pestaña - por favor Anna.. Déjame so...  
  
PLAF! .. Suena otra cachetada... Anna tenía su mano extendida en la cara de Len. Len por su parte.. Solo queda sorprendido, Anna baja la mano y se acerca al oído de Len..  
  
- Len... Date cuenta lo que estas haciendo.. Toma precaución con lo que haces.. Precaución. - Anna se aleja, da media vuelta y se retira...  
  
La habitación de Len queda abandonada.. Solo el Joven de la dinastía Tao se encontraba ahí.. Sin darse cuenta : Llorar sin que sus lagrimas le avisen...  
  
***********************  
  
Al día siguiente, todos los que estaban alojandos en la pensión Asakura, se hallaban en la habitación del comedor, toman desayuno. Todos en su mundo especialmente Horo y Len.....  
  
Horo, había derramado 5 tazas de cafés... ANNA, tenia que pasarse e ir a la cocina y buscar un trapito, se estaba aburriendo...Te preguntaras, Anna?, pues tiene que ver una respuesta, no?......  
  
La primera taza que Horo derramo, Tamao salio corriendo a la cocina y busco un paño, al momento de secar a Horo... El ainu le grita "no me toques!", así siendo enfadar a Len, preocupar a Anna e Yoh, Asustar a Manta y a Ryu y hacer que Sarah riera... se hizo un escándalo...Tamao comenzó a llorar, y solo basto un grito de Anna para que todos se callaran...  
  
A la segunda vez, Tamao se iba a parar, pero anna la detuvo, ella se paro y se dirigió a la cocina.. Volvió con una toalla y le comenzó a secar amablemente a Horo, todos los de la habitación, quedan "plop!", que bicho le pico a anna que estaba tan amable?.. .. Nadie lo sabía.. Excepto una persona... Yoh  
  
Así paso el desayuno, las cosas empeoraron, cuando a Horo, ya hizo el colmo de los colmos... Se iba a servir té; toma la tetera.. Y antes que se sirviera, la tetera cae y se invierte en la mano izquierda, que la tenia apoyada en la mesa, también le salpica en la derecha..todos quedan horrorizado con la situación, todos se quedan sentados en sus asientos viendo lo que le ocurría a Horo, Tamao se tapa la cara, Manta tenia los ojos mas desorbitados de costumbre, Ryu y Sarah comienzan a gritar (por que? No lo se.) Yoh queda petrificado, Len.. se comporta de una manera fría, trata de ignorar la situación, pero le era inevitable, solo miraba de reojo a Horo, el cual se para y corre al baño... Tenía las manos muy rojas e hinchadas.. Anna corre tras el, indicando a grupo que se queda sentado....  
  
- Como no hacen nada! Reaccionen con lo que esta ocurriendo! - anna sigue persiguiendo a Horo.....  
  
*******************  
  
En el baño, Anna le coloco unos cuchillos muy helados en las manos de Horo, para poder aliviara el dolor. Koloro había aportado al caso, había congelado los cuchillos y los coloco muy fríos en poco tiempo, así Horo no tuvo que esperar demasiado....  
  
Yoh que se encontraba afuera del baño, esperaba que los chicos salieran, solo escuchaba algunos quejidos de Horo... Anna le había impedido que entrara...  
  
Después de un rato, Horo había salido con Anna. Horo tenía las manos vendadas.. Anna llevaba una bolsita que contenía vendas que recién habían ocupado.. Yoh se acerca a Horo...  
  
- te encuentras bien? - Yoh, se notaba que estaba nervioso  
  
- Yoh.. no hagas esas preguntas, ya sabes la respuesta - Anna interrumpió antes que Horo hablara  
  
Yoh pudo notar que Horo estaba muy pálido, se le notaba angustiado y algo cansado...  
  
- Horo, por que mejor no te vas a dormir? ... - Yoh nota que Anna se acerca a Horo y le toma un brazo... Comienza a llevarlo a la habitación, pareciera que Horo no reaccionaba con lo que ocurría en su alrededor....  
  
- Anna.. cuida de el.. - Yoh ve como Anna voltea y le inclina un poco la cabeza indicando un "si"  
  
*********************  
  
Al llegar arriba, Anna deja unos momentos a Horo solo, fue a buscar un futon, y se atrevió a abrir el closet de Horo y buscar algún pijama... Horo parecía, realmente un niño pequeño, Anna tuvo que cambiarle de ropa, sacarle con mucho cuidado la polera y colocarle un poleron de color celeste, y también le fue algo difícil cambiar los pantalones, ya que al comienzo Horo se había avergonzado.. pero después se dio cuenta de el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Anna, no quería complicar las cosas...  
  
Después de que Horo quedara completamente bien atendido... Anna busca un almohadón y se sienta sobre el... Queda unos momento viendo al Ainu... Horo lo nota..  
  
- que ocurre... Que tengo algo en la cara? - Horo..  
  
- no... nada.. solo quería decirte de que no deberías comportarte de esa manera... Deberías olvidar lo que ocurrió ayer.. - Anna baja la vista..  
  
queda unos momentos de silencio en la habitación  
  
- Anna... Por que te estas comportando de una manera... Haber, como explicarme - A Horo le costaba lo que quería decir, pero Anna nada de tonta sabia a que se Refería (al fin! El motivo por que annita esta amable)  
  
- ya..... ya... Ya.... Tanto show provoca que me comporte de otra manera? - Anna se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos..  
  
- anna... habría la posibilidad de que me contaras de lo que te ocurre? Y yo te cuento lo mío - La itako se sorprendió al escuchar lo que acababa de decir el Ainu , nunca antes nadie le habría "ofrecido" una conversión personal...  
  
Anna mira de Reojo al Ainu que la miraba muy atento... No resistió..  
  
- esta bien... lo que pasa es que... Sarah me ha insultado, nunca en mi vida antes había sido humillada.... Y ahora le demuestro a la tal mierd@ de lo que soy y de lo que puedo ser, que no soy una persona totalmente fría y vera que puedo entregar amor hacia las personas.... Estoy cansada de que la gente piense que no tengo sentimiento... - Horo había quedado en estado de shock... Anna enojada por que la insultaron?......... vaya eso nunca se lo imagino de la gran itako  
  
- que ves? Pequeño insecto... - Anna ya comenzaba volverse "normal", Horo sonríe y cierra los ojos.... Que extraño lo que estaba viviendo... era algo único....algo especial... y tenia que aprovecharlo lo máximo!  
  
- anna...- Horo algo intrigado  
  
- que... - Anna bosteza  
  
- que te dijo Sarah para que cambiaras tanto - Horo noto que anna se transformo completamente, la itako parecía angustiada y deprimida, noto que bajaba la mirada....  
  
- .... Nada en especial... nada en especial.... - Anna presiona sus puños..  
  
- Ay! anna! No digas que nada! Solo mírate! - Horo por primera vez sonreía en el día, Anna lo noto......  
  
- esta bien... la maldita pu.... - anna fue interrumpida por Horo  
  
-Calmate ^ ^U - Horo  
  
- Horo- Horo ¬ ¬ ... como iba diciendo, la maldita pu.. Disculpa, Sarah, vino hace un tiempo atrás para visitar a Yoh, la chica se lanzaba como lapa sobre Yoh, y este no hacia nada.. era algo lógico que sintiera algo de celos. era primera vez que los sentía y no quería que mi alrededor lo notara.. - Anna parecía que hubiese desea hace mucho tiempo desahogarse de lo que le estaba ocurriendo con Sarah...  
  
- yyyyyyyyyyy?.... -Horo mira con curiosidad...  
  
- yyyyyyyyyy... Sarah comenzó a decir adelante de todos que Yoh no se merecía una esposa como yo, que el debía tener una esposa que le premiara cada vez que hacia algo bien y no lo utilizara como sirviente... Y ahí esta el problema, yo amo a Yoh.. y esa es mi manera de expresar las cosas.. El debe saberlo. Yoh no es nada de tonto como para que no se de cuenta de que lo amo... Sarah comenzó a tirarle encima a Tamao, la chica no quiso meterse en problemas, así que comenzó a alejarse solita..Sarah trato de tirarle encima mas de 5 mujeres a Yoh en mi narices, y yo no podía hacer nada, aparte de quedarme callada y mantener mi rostro como siempre.. desde ahí, decidí que debería cambiar mi forma de ser , hable con la abuela de Yoh y ella me autorizo..me siento extraña al comportarme de una manera que nunca suelo comportarme - Horo como nunca había escuchado con tanta atención a un persona.... Miraba muy atento a Anna.....  
  
Así paso un rato, y los chicos siguieron hablando, habían olvidado por completo el almuerzo, conversaron toda la tarde, Horo le contó lo que había ocurrido y recibió concejos de anna... Anna no parecía tan pesado como solía ser.. era una persona bastante acogedora...  
  
Ya era tarde.. Llaman la puerta, anna se da cuenta de la hora y se para... Horo sin darse cuenta lamenta:  
  
- Anna! No te vayas - Anna queda totalmente sorprendida. Nunca antes le había pedido que le acompañase.... se sintió muy bien  
  
- disculpa.. Pero me tengo que ir.. nos vemos mañana Horo, si tienes hambre, envía a Koloro a que le avise a alguien... - Anna abre la puerta y se encuentra con su prometido que la estaba esperando (el había sido el que tocaba la puerta)  
  
- jijijijii, veo que hablaron bastante Ehhhhh? - Yoh recibe un codazo de Anna...  
  
- si! No sabes la protegida que tienes! - Horo sin darse cuenta tenia Anna a su lado y recibió un golpe...  
  
- vamos Yoh..... - Anna sale de la habitación... Yoh se queda con Horo..  
  
- altiro! - Yoh le grita a Anna que estaba bajando las escaleras - Veo que hablaste cosas personales con mi chica.... Ehhhhh?  
  
- jejejejeje - Horo solo se coloca Rojo..  
  
De la nada, detrás de Yoh aparece una sombra... Era una silueta masculina, aunque también parecía femenina.. de las sombras comienza a parecer alguien  
  
- Ah! Horo! alguien vino desde muy lejos a visitarnos.. Cierto? - Yoh le habla a la silueta  
  
De las sombras aparece un chico no muy alto, con contextura femenina, unos pantalones de color café y una camisa color verde que se hacia juego con su cabello y ojos del mismo color... su espíritu era una pequeña hada que se acerca a Horo y saluda... Lyserg sonríe....  
  
Horo inconscientemente le pasa un mano, Lyserg la queda mirando y atemorizado la toma, Horo siente un dolor leve, se da cuenta de que sus manos estaban vendadas.... Se había olvidado por completo de sus manos!  
  
- Lyserg tanto tiempo! - Horo sonreía  
  
- si... La verdad es que bastante... - Lyserg se lleva una mano al bolsillo  
  
- pues chico.. Mejor bajemos y comamos alllgooooooo - el "algo" se alargo cada vez que anna piñescaba con mas fuerza el Shaman la cabellera castaña..  
  
- no seas bromista Yoh, Horo no se mueve de aquí... Hasta que se cure - Anna algo ya normal  
  
de la nada aparece Sarah, y trata de lanzarse sobre Horo, pero Yoh la alcanza a tomar y la empuja hacia tras  
  
- Sarah no moleste al enfermo - Yoh le guiñe un ojo a Horo  
  
- no lo estoy molestando.... Solo quería abrazarlo - Sarah coloca una cara de guagua  
  
- ya... Mejor dejemos solo al enfermo.... - Anna comienza a echar a la gente  
  
- Lyserg! Después hablamos! - Horo le había señal al ingles... Sonreía , anna lo noto..  
  
- Pediré que alguien te traiga tu plato.. - Anna, sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta...  
  
- Horo cierra los ojos...  
  
**************  
  
En la cocina, Anna se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que Len y Tamao estaban juntos, estaban hablando... De que? No alcanzo a oír.... Pero no le interesaba  
  
- Tamao sirve un plato en una bandeja para que alguien la vaya a dejar a Horo - Len luce una sonrisa malévola, Anna no se percata...  
  
Anna sale de la cocina, Len y Tamao otra vez quedan solos...  
  
- Apurate Tamao, yo ira a dejarle su sabrosa sopa..- Len...  
  
********************  
  
Horo estaba durmiendo de lo mejor.... Cuando de repente se escucha un portazo... Horo salta del susto y ve una silueta acercándose a el...  
  
No llevaba nada en la MANOS  
  
Reviews: EHH! gracias por los Reviews! (como siempre!) , la verdad es que no me agrado mucho el episodio, tengo mucho tuto, y ya me voy a ir a costar! Así que.ojalas les haya gustado el Cáp.....  
  
Kanata: Pues muchas gracias........ Luna X : Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo ^^, tratare de agregarle unos problemitas.. Pronto ^///^ Kory Asakura: tratare de apurarme lo mas que pueda Marineneko: pues ^^... Ya me tenia "chata" que Tamao fuera tan timida. tenia que revolucionarse...no? besos! Darkun Motomiya: no te puedo asegurar de que Horito no se vuelva histerico... ^^ U Kasumi Arisugawa : Gracias! Tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible!  
  
P.d: Dudo que la próxima semana escriba, tengo pruebas coef 2. y debo sacarme buenas calificaciones TToTT, se cuidan!  
  
Muchos besos!  
  
Nos vemos!  
  
Lilo ---(O.o 


	9. Dentro de mi

ierDicen saber lo que sientes.. Pero están equivocados..  
  
Lilo ---- O.o  
  
IX Capitulo: "dentro de mi.."  
  
En la cocina, Anna se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que Len y Tamao estaban juntos, estaban hablando... De que? No alcanzo a oír.... Pero no le interesaba  
  
- Tamao sirve un plato en una bandeja para que alguien la vaya a dejar a Horo - Len luce una sonrisa malévola, Anna no se percata...  
  
Anna sale de la cocina, Len y Tamao otra vez quedan solos...  
  
- Apurate Tamao, yo ira a dejarle su sabrosa sopa..- Len...  
  
********************  
  
Horo estaba durmiendo de lo mejor.... Cuando de repente se escucha un portazo... Horo salta del susto y ve una silueta acercándose a el...  
  
No llevaba nada en la MANOS  
  
**  
  
Antes que Horo pudiera hacer algún movimientos, la silueta ya lo estaba atacando, el cuello del ainu estaba haciendo amenazado por una espada... De las sombras comienza a parecer uso ojos dorados... Que brillaban bastante bajo la luna, la luna era la única que iluminaba la noche.. Aparte de la lámpara que estaba abajo, en el comedor donde se encontraban todos...  
  
Len Tao.. estaba transformado en una persona fría... Que con solo la mirada, indicaba todo...  
  
- Le. len.. Que haces aquí... - hubo un silencio en la habitación  
  
- que crees tu!.... ahora todos en la casa me miran como si yo fuera el malo de la novela.. claro, como tu tratas de llamar la atención quemándote las manos... - Len parecía bastante enfadado. - Len...Que demonios te pasa? , que te hice? Estas enfadado por la pelea? No crees que ya es hora de que lo olvides? - Horo comienza a acomodarse en el futon...  
  
- Ahhh! Claro, como si así de fácil fuese.. - Len  
  
- todavía no entiendo que ocurre, por que estas tan molesto... Debería ser yo el molesto, ya que, siendo que estas comprometido conmigo, te dejaste acosar por Tamao! - Horo Horo algo confuso.  
  
En todo caso, el Ainu tenia razón.....  
  
La cabeza de Len estaba que explotaba, los motivos, aunque no lo crean era: ... (tata tan!) .. Tamao... Len comenzaba a sentir algo sobre Tamao, se podría decir que lo mismo cuando comenzó a extrañar a Horo.. en otras palabras, se estaba enamorando de ella.. y eso si que era fatal!  
  
Len se descuida unos momentos y Horo aprovecho esa ocasión, todavía con las manos vendadas, y con algo de dolor, se atrevido a tomar el arma del chinito y tirarla al fondo de la habitación. Horo al tomar o agarra el arma, sintió que sus manos se desvanecerían, se romperían... etc... Anna le había dicho bien claro y varias veces: " evita de tomar cosas, ya que tus manos están muy delicadas" pero él, tan desobediente...  
  
Después de lanzar la cuchilla de Len se levanta (con algunos problemas) y se coloca frente al chino...  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces.... estaba besando a Len. Len por su parte, tenia una confusión de sentimientos, le encantaba que Horo lo besara abrazándolo y acariciándolo a la vez. pero por otra parte, se sentía muy atraído por la chica de cabellera rosada.  
  
Se dejo besar unos momentos por el ainu, y segundos después se estaba separando de el.. el ainu queda sorprendido.....  
  
- que ocurre? - Horo  
  
- Horo disculpa, no debí venir hacia acá, debo respetar a Tamao.. - Len noto que el ainu bajo la mirada cuando pronuncio el nombre de la pelirosada...  
  
Horo presiona los puños, lo cual hizo que le comenzaran a doler las manos y saliera algo de sangre (aunque no lo crean, si sale sangre cuando uno se quema , eso me paso a mi que me queme mi lindo dedito TTOTT, bueno a quien le importa mi dedo. continuo ^^U)  
  
Len comenzó a contemplar como Horo lloraba...  
  
- Ho...Horo? - Len se acerca al ainu el cual no hace ninguna reacción.  
  
El ainu permaneció inmóvil durante un largo tiempo, Len solo lo contemplaba....  
  
Len observaba como Horo lloraba en silencio, sufría por él, al fin se dio cuenta de lo estaba haciendo, estaba cometiendo una equivocación al pensar que de un día para otro se estaba enamorando de Tamao, siendo que desde que se separo de Horo lo deseaba a su lado..No aguanto mas... Y se lanzo sobre los brazos del ainu, el cual queda completamente sorprendido... Len también comienza a llorar  
  
- Horo disculpa! Fue una tontera haberme metido con Tamao! , No me di cuenta de que te estaba haciendo daño! Discúlpame! Discúlpame! - Len cada vez presionaba con mas fuerza al chico con cabellera de color celeste y negro....... Horo, solo cerro los ojos y besa la cabeza del chinito, cada vez estos chicos se abrazaban con mas fuerza... en la habitación comenzaba a emitirse un calor, que se podría definir como "amor".....  
  
Un rato mas tarde, Horo y Len Tao, se estaban besando muy apasionadamente, acostados en el futon, comenzaban a desvestirse.....  
  
Ambos chicos, se dieron cuenta que hace un día ellos habían sido aprobados para ver si realmente se amaban, Horo soporto los "caprichos" de Len y Len reconoció que estaba mal..... ambos chicos fueron aprobados por sus sentimientos, destacando el "AMOR"  
  
Mientras Horo besaba a Len en el cuello, Len pensaba en Tamao, que haría cuando el bajara y se encontrara con ella en la cocina?, que le diría?..... no lo sabia, no podía llegar diciendo "Tamao! Regrese con Horo, así que ya no siento nada por ti......" era algo estúpido, se podría decir que el chinito había jugado con sus sentimientos.  
  
Lo mas probable que hiciera era pedir disculpa.... y para dejar algunas cosas claras, tener una conversación con la pelirosada, y sabia que no era facil hablar con Tamao sabiendo que ella es una chica muy timida, y no opinaria nada sobre el tema...... escucharia todo lo que el digiera y no invirtiera ninguna opinión...... Eso alguna veces lo podia inquieto......  
  
Pero era mejor olvidar eso ahora, ya que Horo se estaba poniendo atrevido y quería pasar los limites de caricias y besos..... quería entrar al cuerpo de Len, sentir que era estar en el cuerpo de otro, sentir el calor del uno al otro mas cerca que nunca....... sentir como el se introducía....... todo eso ocurriría en algunos momentos.....  
  
Ambos estaban desnudos, la legua de Horo era muy inquieta, jugaba con los pezones de Len, eso hacia que Len se excitara y dejara escapar algunos quejidos, tratando de afirmarse de la espalda del Ainu, asi dejando algunos rasguños......  
  
Horo, se estaba acomodando, en unos momentos, se introduciría en el cuerpo de Len...... Ya era Hora........  
  
Afuera de la habitación se encontraba la pelirosada que escuchan los gemidos del chico que le estaba robando su corazon, Len. Esta solo tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo pensando "por que a mi, por que a mi por que a mi por que a mi..." , sabia que cruzando la puerta se encontraria con una pareja de "Homosexuales" (no digan : "OHHHHH! Dijo homosexual!, ") entregándose entre ellos...... era mejor no molestar, aunque le doliera el alma, deseaba que ella estuviese ahí, haciendo le papel del Ainu......  
  
De la nada, sale Anna, se habia cambiado de ropa, lucia unos pantalones algo anchos y una polera color negro.... no lucia muy bien, mejor dicho que no se veia elegante como se solia ver.  
  
- sera mejor que los dejes solos...... no te intrometas en su relación, por que le haras un gran daño a ambos..... - Anna cruzando los brazos  
  
Tamao, recoje una bandeja que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, llevaba un plato de sopa, comienza a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba Anna, se detiene unos segundos y levanta la cabeza, Anna noto que la chica lloraba, Tamao cierra los ojos y sonrie.....  
  
- no te preocupes..... no los molestare mas..... Len me insinuó algo en la cocina..... sabia que no lo haría .... lo sabia..... ama demasiado a Horo como para cambiarme.... - Tamao  
  
- que dijo? - Anna frunciendo el ceño  
  
- nada importante....- Tamao comenzó a recordar la conversación que habían tenido.....  
  
*******  
  
(Conversación en la cocina)  
  
- que le harás? - Tamao sirviendo la sopa del Ainu  
  
- nada en especial.... hacerlo sufrir? A lo mejor.... - Len con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, era desagradable mirarle, su rostro mostraba rencor......  
  
- estas seguro? Creo que. - Tamao fue interrumpida por los labios de Len, los cuales devoraban los suyos, la lengua inquieta de len jugaba con la de Tamao .. Después de un rato, los chicos se separan..  
  
Tamao con la respiración cortada, volvió hacer sus quehaceres, sirvió la sopa pedida por Anna y se la entrego a Len, esta la recibe y sale de a habitación.  
  
Len al llegar a la puerta donde se encontraba Horo, dejo la bandeja en el suelo.. y entro ...  
  
Tamao espiaba a Len...  
  
*****  
  
Len cierra los ojos, y sintió cada vez mas cerca el cuerpo de Horo, unidos..... firmemente...... era algo doloroso, nunca antes había sentido una sensación asi, sabrosa...... dulce y ardiente....... Horo, comenzaba a introducirse cada vez mas.... al fin termino, ahora comenzaba a salir..... Horo y Len, ambos a la misma vez emitieron un gemido de dolor..... aunque se podría decir que también de "satisfacción"...... esto se repitió varias veces turnándose de lugar.... ambos chicos gozaban en momento en el que vivían......  
  
Ya era tarde y Horo y Len se sentía exhausto, habían tenido una noche muy ardiente, sin la molestia de nadie.... anna muy temprano había enviado a todos a costarse. Nadie los molesto.. Nadie...  
  
********  
  
Al día siguiente, Len estaba acostado al lado de Horo, completamente desnudo, se podría decir que estaba acorrucado al lado suyo, muy apegado al pecho del ainu. Horo por su parte, estaba estirado por todo el futon, completamente destapado, a excepción de una sabana que cubria su "aparato masculino" (jajajaja XD)  
  
Era hora de despertar..  
  
Afuera habia cierta personita esperando que salieran ambos chicos..  
  
REVIEWS! : ^^ vaya capitulo.. No me salen palabras, solo disculpa la demora  
  
Alex Adams: Gracias ^^ / Marineneko: también muchas gracias ^^. Ahhh! Lindo nick "la catgirl de pilas" esta muy lindo! ///o O.o 


	10. Al fin es navidad! solo union familiar?

Dicen saber lo que uno siente. pero estan equivocados  
  
Lilo---- O.o  
  
Aviso! ^^:  
  
Este es uno de los capitulo muy pero muy largos, preparen café para toda la noche XD, vayan a buscar comida y pasen al baño... Recuerda! Es un ESPECIAL de Navidad, espero que los disfruten ^^ , besos besos!  
  
OTRO AVISO! : El capitulo esta dividido en dos.. ya que... como dije anteriormente quedo muy largo y no me deja subirlo entero.. Disculpen las molestias...  
  
La pequeña Lilo..  
  
X capitulo: "Al fin es navidad! ... Solo es la unión familiar?"  
  
********  
  
Al día siguiente, Len estaba acostado al lado de Horo, completamente desnudo, se podría decir que estaba acorrucado al lado suyo, muy apegado al pecho del ainu. Horo por su parte, estaba estirado por todo el futon, completamente destapado, a excepción de una sabana que cubría su "aparato masculino" (jajajaja XD)  
  
Era hora de despertar..  
  
Afuera había cierta personita esperando que salieran ambos chicos..  
  
*********  
  
- mmmmmmmmmm! - Horo se estiraba en el futon, había despertado...... también con sus movimientos bruscos. le dio un agradable "combo" en la cabeza a Len , haciendo que este despertara furia y echando garabatos por arriba y por abajo..  
  
Ambos se pusieron a discutir un momento, Len retaba a Horo, y Horo solo sonría con una mano en la cabeza..  
  
Después de la agradable pelea, Horo se para y olvidándose que estaba desnudo, se dirige al closet sacando una polera color verde con unos short color azul.. La vestimenta era muy infantil ... Len al verlo desnudo, solo se sonroja y se cumbre con la sabana el rostro  
  
- inepto! Que haces desnudo! Estuviste conmigo desnudo! Y que hago en tu futon! Wuauuu! - Len gritando y cubriéndose entero con la sabana, así haciendo que Horo sonriera observando una pequeña "montañita" humana de sabana.. Se escucha otro grito  
  
- y que hago desnudo! Horo! me... Me violaste! Horo me violaste! - len completamente sonrojado, parecía un niño..  
  
- O////O que dices! Como que te viole! Si tu me violaste a mi! Como que no recuerdas nada! /// - Horo acercándose a Len  
  
- como que te viole! - Len saca la cabeza de toda la montaña de sabanas que estaban a su alrededor. se veía muuuuuuuuuuuuy tierno ^////^  
  
- si! si lo hiciste! Me violaste! Yo te decía que no! Pero tu insistías! Y de repente . - Horo haciendo movimientos exagerados, acariciándose a si mismo.. ^^U  
  
- de repente que? ¬///¬ - Len  
  
- .. ^^ - Horo sonríe de oreja a oreja. - Emm.. te estaba comiendo a besos. ^^U  
  
- O//////O .. que... QUE?! - Len muy pero muy sonrojado  
  
- de verdad que no recuerdas nada? .... Bueno.. la verdad que exagere algo.. Pero. se podría decir que... Tuvimos... -////- es que difícil decir esto.- Horo muy sonrojado  
  
- que tuvimos que?! - Len  
  
- tuvimos.. Tuvimos "sexo" ^/////^ - Horo  
  
Aquí a len le sale sangre de narices y cae desmayado..  
  
- len?...... lencito?.... leeen? Estas bromeando.creo que no..O.O eso significa que.. LEN!!!! - Horo corriendo al chico  
  
*******  
  
Después de un rato, Horo había recostado a Len sobre su futon, le había limpiado su rostro que se encontraba con algo de sangre..  
  
Horo deja unos momentos solo a Len y decide ir a bañarse... Sale de la habitación y se encuentra con cierta personita que lo agarra del brazo y lo tira contra la pared.. Era .. Era... era. ERA! (ta ta ta tan!) .. (nunca me imagine esto (hago esto para que se desesperen jijijiji ^^) ) . era.. era... lyserg... que, sin exagerar, estaba casi encima del chico que cabello celeste y negro..  
  
- buenos días , joven Horo Horo... - Lyserg, tomando las manos del Ainu..  
  
- bue.. buenos días ^/////^U Lyserg... - Horo inquietándose algo..  
  
- veo que paso una muy buena noche, no? - Lyserg acercándose a los labios del ainu  
  
- O.O ah?! A. a que te refieres? - horo completamente nervioso  
  
- ya sabes a lo que me refiero... - estaba por besar a Horo , pero este le esquiva, y se podría decir que sale corriendo  
  
- disculpa! Pero no te entiendo! Necesito irme a bañar! - horo  
  
- esta bien.. mi joven Horo Horo.. - Lyserg susurra...  
  
**********  
  
En el baño, Horo le costo algo bañarse, recordando que tenia que tener precaución con sus manos que se encontraban delicadas... También le dolían por que al momento de que Lyserg se las tomo, las presiono un poco...  
  
Horo se estaba enjuagando en el pecho y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle... Tenia "EL chupon" (a lo que no saben que es chupón, es cuando uno "en forma bulgar" besa cualquier parte y deja marcado.. Eso se ve como un moreton y se ve bastante feo, yo lo hacia cuando chica en los brazos XD )  
  
-que.. que demonios! - Horo desesperadamente comienza a tratar de borrarlo, pero era imposible.. recordó como len lo había echo.  
  
Había comenzado a besar por la boca, después su lengua picara comenzó a jugar por el cuerpo del ainu, llegando al pecho y dejando rastro de que el estuvo ahí...  
  
- no hay caso. diré que me golpee, si es que alguien lo llega a ver.  
  
********  
  
Horo sale del baño y se encuentra la grata sorpresa de que Tamao comenzaba a decorar la casa con unos monitos de color rojo y blanco, era un viejito.. Con gorro y barba... era papa noel... en miniatura ..  
  
- que haces . Tamao? - Horo  
  
Tamao, al escuchar la voz del ainu, se le caen todas las figuritas y se sonroja, se inclina haciendo un gesto de disculpa , y se agacha a recoger lo que boto.  
  
- na.. Nada importante, joven Horo Horo... - Tamao evitando la mirada del Ainu  
  
- como que nada importante, no te avergüences por que este yo, no te voy a comer ni nada por el estilo, lo de len ya se soluciono (y de la mejor manera - pensó Horo)... - Horo se agacha a ayudar a la chica de cabellera rosada, agarra un figurita y ve a papa Noel... - por que colocas objetos de navidad?  
  
- Joven Horo Horo! - Tamao completamente sorprendida  
  
- Que? Que dije algo malo? - Horo sorprendido  
  
- es navidad! En dos dias es navidad! - Tamao..  
  
- O.O que?! QUE?! En dos días?! ES NAVIDAD! Ay ya yai mamacita.. Estoy en problemas.. TToTT - Horo  
  
- por.. por que jo-joven Horo-Horo? - Tamao algo intrigada  
  
- pues.. No tengo dinero, y debo comprar regalos a todos estos mendigos TToTT, además.. Pilika.. creo que no pasare esta Navidad con pilika - Horo baja la mirada recordado a su hermana, Tamao pudo ver que Horo mostraba una cara triste..  
  
- jo. joven Horo-Horo... - Tamao, deseo consolar al chico del norte, pero no se atrevió..  
  
El ainu se para y se dirige a su habitación.... Con la figurita de papa Noel en la mano.. La sostenía muy fuerte.  
  
Al entrar a su habitación encontró a Len durmiendo de lo lindo.. Solo sonrió, y se dirigió a el... Se agacha y le da un beso en la mejilla. El chico estaba acurrucado, parecía un niño de 5 años..  
  
Se para y va a guardar la figurita en el closet. La envuelve en la polera de Len le había comprado o regalado..  
  
Vuelve al chico de china, se agacha nuevamente...  
  
- Len es hora de despertar.. len - Horo susurrando para poder despertar al chinito  
  
- mmmmm - Len se estira y comienza abrir los ojos y ve a Horo muy cerca..  
  
- dormilón... casi todos están despiertos.. - Horo jugando con los cabellos del chico de ojos dorados..  
  
- que.. que hago aquí - Len con voz de cansancio..se sienta y comienza a ver la habitación del chico, en un rincon, noto que su ropa se encontraba doblada, en todo el bulto, se encontraba su ropa interior..  
  
- ay len.. Que estas mal.. Olvidas todo lo que ocurrió.. - Horo  
  
- A que te refieres... - Len agarrando firmemente la Sabana  
  
- de veras que no recuerdas nada? - Horo  
  
- pues... - Len comienza hacer memoria y comenzó a recordar lo que vivió en la madrugada con Horo. se sonroja..  
  
-Ehhhhh! Se acordó ^^- Horo se acerca a Len y le besa en los labios.. El chinito se sorprende pero después se lo responde... se podría decir que ambos, iban por el camino de convertirse en pareja..  
  
Después de un rato, Len se estaba colocando ropa. Si deseaba bañarse, tenía que buscar sus pertenencias a su habitación.. Saliendo de la habitación.. Choca con alguien.. Era una figura pequeña y delicada.. Era Tamao...  
  
- Ta... Tamao! - Len  
  
- jo .. joven Len! Disculpe por lo despistada que soy! Discúlpeme! - Tamao hace una inclinación y sigue su camino.. Len pudo notar la decoraron en la pensión de los Asakuras...  
  
*******  
  
Ya había pasado la mitad del día... y era hora de almorzar... Todos sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando que Tamao sirviera la comida...  
  
Mientras esperaban, Yoh hacia un brindis por la llegada del chico de Inglaterra, en cual no dejaba de mirar a Horo, Len pudo notarlo..  
  
Todos hablaban... Len susurra a Horo ...  
  
- que le ocurre a Lyserg que te observa tanto? - Len..  
  
- pues no lo se... a lo mejor. tengo algo en la cara? - Horo apuntado su cara  
  
Len la observa unos momentos, y dirige su mano al rostro del ainu, ordena unos mechones de pelos caían del cintillo, después pasa su mano por la mejilla del Ainu y sonríe.. Lyserg pudo notarlo..  
  
Lyserg se aclara la garganta, así haciendo llamar la atención de todos lo que se encontraban a su alrededor.....  
  
- Disculpen por interrumpirles su respectivas conversaciónes, pero deseo agradecer al joven Yoh y a la señorita Anna por el alojamiento de la noche pasada (Lyserg levanta la copa en dirección de la pareja nombrada, Yoh da una de sus risas estupidas : JIJIJI )... También agradezco a la Señorita Tamao ( ahora, dirigió la copa donde estaba Tamao, la cual se coloco muy roja, y solo bajo la vista..) por el servicio que me otorgo... A los acompañantes de mi Amigo Yoh, que me hicieron pasaron buenos momentos, aunque (Lyserg dirige la mirada a Horo)... me hubiera gustado que estuviera Uds. presente.. Joven Horo Horo ..  
  
La reaccion de todos..  
  
O.O ??????????????  
  
Aquí a Len se le cayo el mundo.. Lo peor es que... justo en ese momento estaba tomando te.. Bueno, ya saben las consecuencias, una mesa con comida toda derramada con te.. Len se estaba ahogando.. En su cabeza paso "QUE LE PASA ESTE INVECIL! CANALLA! BUENO PARA NADA! ... " (y bla bla bla ^^U) .  
  
Horo solo se sonroja y no pudo evitar sonreír, llevándose una mano en la cabeza, no se dio cuenta con lo que estaba pasando a su chico...  
  
Lo mas sorprendente, es que al fin! Sarah había echo señales de vida...  
  
- EH! NO TE METAS CON MI HORO! EHHHH?! QUE QUIERES PELEAR? POR QUE CON ESTE CUERPO TE PUEDO APLASTAR! - Sarah, de una manera vulgar -___-U se toma las "gomas" (o los senos ¬ ¬) y comienza a burlarse del ingles... Este la observa unos momentos y la queda mirando "y tu? .. No te enseñaron modales?"..  
  
Así se paso todo el almuerzo, todos pelean a excepción de Yoh que solo reía y Anna que no deseaba peder ese sabroso almuerzo.. Horo nervioso y Len ahogandose, Ryu peleando con Sarah por haberse mufado de "su" Lyserg, Tamao haciendo gesto para que no pelearan y Lyserg algunas veces enfrentándose a Saritah ^^U  
  
*************  
  
Paso la tarde y todos se encontraban exhaustos... Len y Horo se encontraban afuera sentados casi en la entrada, observaban haber si alguien podía pasar por ese lugar muy poco habitado...  
  
- Len .. - Horo al fin hablo  
  
- dime.... - Len  
  
- pues.. lo que pasa... es que ... - Horo se pone nervioso  
  
- Horo. dilo ya.. - Len observando al Ainu  
  
- lo.. lo que pasa es que. hoy, mientras estaba todo el desorden en el almuerzo, me pregunte : "Se habrán dado cuenta los demás que. que yo y Len, somos algo mas que amigos?" , también que pasaba si llevaba a besarte frente de ellos.. Que reacción tomarían  
  
- la normal... Son nuestros amigos, y que por que nos gustemos, siendo del mismo sexo, no creo que nos vayan a discriminar, en especial Yoh...  
  
Horo, sorpresivamente estaba besando a Len. El chinito nunca se daba cuenta cuando el ainu se le acercara besarlo, esto ya se estaba poniendo habitual.. Algo cotidiano ^^U  
  
AVISO!! Ya termino la primera parte...  
  
! 


	11. al fin es navidad! es solo unioin famili...

Disculpen las molestias! Y pueden continuar ^^  
  
*********  
  
Paso el dia 22 de diciembre....  
  
El día 23 de diciembre, todos estaban decorando la casa.. Los hombres colocaban luces afuera y las mujeres cocinaban galleta navideñas para el día siguiente..  
  
El día se paso rápido, todos con ansias que llegara navidad...  
  
****************  
  
Dia 24 de diciembre :  
  
Era temprano y comenzaba hacer algo de frio.... Horo ya estaba listo para salir, acompañado de su espíritu Koloro, se despidió de Yoh que lo dejo hasta la puerta.  
  
Len.... Se asoma por la ventana y ve como su Horo se va solo bajo la caída de nieve.. Esta nieve, no era "natural", era causada por alguna persona que tenia poder sobre esa materia...bueno, ya saben de quien hablo.... era Horito...  
  
Horo, en una ocasión, le dijo a Len lo siguiente:  
  
- desde cuando no veo nevar en un lugar donde se pueda contemplar... aquí en la ciudad solo se desperdicia la naturaleza..  
  
- pienso lo mismo, estas cucarachas.. Pero.. Tu que no eres el "dios" de la nieve y cuando te de la gana puedes hacer que nieve?  
  
- pues .. Si , pero. la verdad es que hago solo eso en ocasiones especiales, como por ejemplo con Yoh..  
  
- si, algo me había comentado Yoh  
  
- aunque tampoco es solo para batallar, hago nevar cuando tengo una mini misión que cumplir, eso si personal  
  
- a que te refieres con eso?  
  
- pues, casi siempre en navidad, en la época de comprar regalos, lo suelo hacer..me traen muchos recuerdos...  
  
*****************  
  
Ya había pasado el medio día y Len espera a Horo en la entrada de la pensión, todavía nevaba...  
  
Mientras Len observaba la calle desabitada pudo observar el primer vehículo... Era un camión, que decía " Lele - Express" , era de color blanco con el logo pintado que era el nombre y un niño con una caja...  
  
Len creyó que seguiría de largo.. pero el camión paro bruscamente en la entrada de la pensión, digamos que el camión no iba a una velocidad muy moderada..  
  
Del vehículo, salen como veinte hombres por la partes trasera, todos gritando "vamos a repartir una entrega muy especial, la felicidad esta aquí, con lele express en ti"" , la repetian todo el rato...  
  
._____________. --- Len  
  
- SEÑOR! - Un hombre se acerco a Len y le grito, parecía como si estuviese en la guerra, todos gritandom, con un hombre alto y macizo como capitán  
  
- di.. dígame - Len  
  
- AQUÍ VIVE LA SEÑORITA SARAH KETTPONS ASAKURA?! - otra vez en "capitán" gritaba, atrás de escuchaba como los hombres decían juntos repetitivamente: y un, dos, tres! y un, dos, tres!  
  
- pues si.. la necesita? - Len observando como los hombres bajaban cajas y cajas y cajas..  
  
- PUES CLARO QUE SI! - "Capitán" con los ojos desorbitados  
  
- ento.- antes que Len pudiera responder, vio una situación muy chistosa con los trabajadores...  
  
Len vio como a los hombres se les cayeron una caja mas grande que el camion encima de ellos, fue chistoso por que los que quedaron bajo la caja seguían gritando "y un, dos, tres" y el resto en coro dijo : wuooooooooooooooo! , y se quedaron mirando a sus compañeros aplastados, el "Capitan" volteo a ver la situación y solo se llevo una mano a la cabeza y la movía negando..  
  
- INUTILES! QUE HAN HECHO! COMIENZEN DE NUEVO! Y LOS QUE QUEDARON ABAJO, QUE ELLOS SE SAQUEN LA CAJA ENCIMA!- Capitan con una vena muy pero muy hinchada en la frente  
  
Los hombres gritan a coro : "SI SEÑOR!" incluyendo a los que estaban bajo la caja tamaño familiar ^^U  
  
._______________. - Len solo pensaba "ay dios mío..."  
  
De repente se escucha un portazo y aparece Sarah con pijama corriendo a la entrada..  
  
- Señor Micklles! Tanto tiempo! ^o^ - Sarah tirandose sobre el "Capitán"  
  
- SEÑORITA SARAH KETTPONS?! ES UD?! - El capitán..  
  
- pues claro! - Sarah comienza a besar al capitán por todo el rostro - no sabe cuanto lo extrañe!  
  
.________________. U len...  
  
- ME ALEGRO QUE ME TENGA TODAVIA APRESIO SEÑORITA KETTTPONS! LE TRAJE LO QUE PIDIO! - capitán  
  
- ok ok.. Pero no grite.. _ Sarah tapándose los oídos.  
  
- DISCULPE SEÑORITA KELLPONS! - Capitán  
  
Sarah se dirigió hacia las cajas y contemplaba todo con un "wuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
- trajo todo cierto? - Sarah encima de una caja donde los hombres trasportaban a la entrada  
  
- SI SEÑORITA KELLPONS!- Capitán  
  
- que bieeeen!!!!!!!!!! Mi primito Yoh la pasara muy bien conmigo en esta navidad! ///////// O.o  
  
P.d: disculpen la falta de ortografia, pero es que estoy que me duermo -_____- ZZZzzzzZZZ  
  
Besos! 


	12. Al fin es navidad! es solo union familar...

Disculpen disculpen. pero la web me pone ene de problemas para subir el capitulo.. bueno aquí esta el final.. Disculpen las molestias..  
  
Lilo --- O.o  
  
***************  
  
Después de un rato, Len pudo ver otra escena estupida de los trabajadores, donde todos llevaban una caja y el capitán ordeno que esa la trasportaran a lo ultimo dejando a un trabajador llevándolo solo... Los trabajadores "bajo- caja" seguían ahí, con el intento de sacársela de encima..  
  
Asi se paso un largo tiempo en el dia. hasta que a Len le cayo la teja de que el también debía hacer regalos a los habitantes de la casa.. Se dirigió al centro muy rápido, y paseandose en las vitrinas encontro algo que a yoh le agradaria mucho... Un Cd de música.. Yoh todavía seguía con sus inseparables audífonos ....  
  
Paso por otra vitrina y vio un colgante muy lindo, tenia forma de una estrellita, la cual en su centro traía un rubí .  
  
Otro regalo mas , Tamao tamamuya, le encantaría eso..  
  
Asi se paso 1 y media, comprando regalos para todos, incluyendo a su hermana que estaba en china, el cual se hizo el tiempo de ir a un express y enviárselo.... Eran unos pendientes... Len alguna vez en su vida escucho a su hermana Jun que deseaba unos... A Lee bruce long le envio una tarjeta, saludándolo y pidiendo que cuidara de su hermana..  
  
Len después de hacer todos sus tramites... se fue a la pension, adentro estaba para la embarrada, todos estaban muy nerviosos para que cayera las noche..  
  
Eran las 9:50 cuando llego Len, y Horo... Todavía no llegaba...  
  
Adentro, Len se acerco al arbol que tenia en la Pesion, en el momento estaba llenisimo!, habia regalos por donde pisaras, y detodos, los mas granes lo habia comprado sarah ¬ ¬ , y los mas pequeños.^^U yoh...  
  
Len coloco los suyos en un ricon algo solitario , el unico que no puso fue el de Horo, que era un paquetito pequeño, muy miserioso..  
  
Ahora les diré que compro Len a cada uno ^^U:  
  
Yoh: CD de musica Anna: Una tele tamaño mediano (la que tenia antes, estaba algo mala. ya estaba viejita -___- U) Tamao : El collar de estrella (o colgante) Lyserg: Un libro Sarah: (Si -.- , lamentablemente le compro algo, yo que el le regalo una patada XD) Un beatlee bastante ancho con unos pantalones anchos como para que no mostrara nada (jajajaja igual hizo de las suyas) Ryu: Un abrigo Manta : Un juego muy avanzado para su pc  
  
Horo ... : ? (después veran... ^^)  
  
***********  
  
Ya eran las 11:15 pm y no había señales de que Horo llegara, Len no podía esperar afuera, ya que estaba haciendo mucho frío... Tamao le dio galletas y un jarrón con Chocolate caliente... Todos los habitantes de la casa Asakura hablaban de sus navidades pasadas, todos reían , se molestaban , etc. a excepción de Len, que estaba muy preocupado de Horo...  
  
Dejo de nevar  
  
Ya eran las 11:30 pm y no..Horo no llegaba... Len no aguanto mas y fue a la entrada, se sentó donde anteriormente se había sentado con Horo..Comenzo a esperarlo. Yoh se dio cuenta de que Len habia salido, Tamao, iba ir tras suyo para decirle que era preferente que permaneciera adentro, pero yoh se lo impuso..  
  
- Tamao , mejor dejalo... es algo obvio que se preocupe por su amigo. - Yoh  
  
- s-si Joven Y-Yoh - Tamao vuelve a su asiento  
  
Ya faltaban 5 minutos para las 12:00 y adentro se escudaba los gritos de todos pidiendo que fueran las 12:00...  
  
Len comenzó a pensar que había sido de Horo, a lo mejor .. se había ido y lo había dejado ahí, solo...A Len le dio un escalofríos... Sin darse cuenta, entro corriendo a la casa, dirigiéndose a su habitación y buscando en sus pertenecías cualquier señal de Horo.. al fin.. Encontró algo ... lo malo ..era que...  
  
Len:  
  
Discúlpame... No puedo pasar esta navidad contigo, siento que al dejar a Pilika sola estoy cometiendo un error... Sabes cuanto amo a mi hermana... Discúlpame, ojales que me comprenda, el próximo año ves conmigo y la pasaremos juntos, extrañare tu calor por esta noche.. Extrañaré tu presencia cerca de mí.. Te extrañare...  
  
Te amo..... y no olvides,  
  
Trata de que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad.. Siempre estaré contigo..  
  
Horo-Horo  
  
Len.. Estaba muy petrificado.. Solo soltó la carta y comenzó a llorar con la nieve, en la ventana se podía ver de nuevo nevar...  
  
Len, sale corriendo de la habitación y se dirige a la entrada.. comienza a llorar cada vez mas fuerte..  
  
Quedaba un minuto paras las 12:00..  
  
Len observa el regalo que le había comprado a Horo.. Baja la vista... y susurra..  
  
- como quieres que mis sueños se vuelvan realidad... si tu no estas aquí?..... - Len seguía llorando...  
  
De la nada se escucha una voz. era las 12:00  
  
- pero por lo menos inténtalo.. - Len sube la viste y ve a ...  
  
Horo...  
  
El ainu se acerca al chinito  
  
- tonto.. ton.. - Len se acerca al pecho del ainu y coloca su rostro, tapándolo completamente..  
  
Horo lo abraza... Permanecen unos segundos ahí.. Había un silencio total... la bulla de adentro ya no se escuchaba...  
  
Len, se sentía muy donde estaba, estaba cómodo, sentía el calor del ainu con todo el frío que la nieve les otorgaba... Sentía que el calor del Ainu derretía la nieve.. Len se dio cuenta cuanto amaba a Horo..  
  
Horo, pudo sentir que el cuerpo del chico de ojos dorados estaba muy, era algo lógico, no estaba acostumbrado a esa temperatura y lo estaba esperando  
  
Después de unos minutos, Len se separa del Ainu y le entrega su regalo.. Horo examina la caja.. Lo abre..  
  
Era una cajita de música ... Horo la abrió y comenzó a sonar una melodía muy dulce.. En el centro había una figurita de una estrella que giraba..  
  
- esto simboliza. que cuando este solo o te sientas solo, no dudes en escuchar esta melodía y mis sentimientos llegaran a ti... No importa la distancia que nos separe... siempre te amare - Horo le da un beos en la frente a Len  
  
A Horo le gusto mucho el regalo, era algo sencillo pero significativo..  
  
A hora le toco a Horo...  
  
Horo saca una cajita muy parecida a la de Len... Len la recibe...  
  
La abre, era una figurita.  
  
Era un papa noel.. Era el de hace dos días, el que Horo guardo con sus pertenencias...  
  
- . y por que papa Noel? - Len sorprendido  
  
- si... por que el simboliza la navidad y en navidad siempre ahí que tener esperanzo y sueños para todos.. trata de que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad... siempre estare contigo...  
  
Ambos chicos se abrazas, len comienza a llorar.. Y la nieve lo acompañaba  
  
REGALO!!!!!!!!!!: MUCHA ATECION!  
  
Todos los que leyeron este capitulo tiene un regalito de mi parte ^^  
  
Entren a :  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por seguir conmigo y me siento feliz que siempre me lleguen sus ánimos... Espero que les haya gustado en episodio.. a mi me gusto ^^U  
  
Que pasen una muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
Tanuki chan: Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ ... akane himura: No me sonrojes! //// O.o  
  
P.d: disculpen la falta de ortografia, pero es que estoy que me duermo -_____- ZZZzzzzZZZ  
  
Besos! 


	13. 19 años al fin encontre mi felicidad

Dicen saber lo que uno siente... pero están equivocados..  
  
Lilo ---O.o  
  
XI capitulo : " 19 años... y al fin encontré mi felicidad "  
  
, Len se separa del Ainu y le entrega su regalo.. Horo examina la caja.. Lo abre..  
  
Era una cajita de música ... Horo la abrió y comenzó a sonar una melodía muy dulce.. En el centro había una figurita de una estrella que giraba..  
  
- esto simboliza. que cuando este solo o te sientas solo, no dudes en escuchar esta melodía y mis sentimientos llegaran a ti... No importa la distancia que nos separe... siempre te amare - Horo le da un beos en la frente a Len  
  
A Horo le gusto mucho el regalo, era algo sencillo pero significativo..  
  
A hora le toco a Horo...  
  
Horo saca una cajita muy parecida a la de Len... Len la recibe...  
  
La abre, era una figurita.  
  
Era un papa noel.. Era el de hace dos días, el que Horo guardo con sus pertenencias...  
  
- . y por que papa Noel? - Len sorprendido  
  
- si... por que el simboliza la navidad y en navidad siempre hay que tener esperanza y sueños para todos.. trata de que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad... Siempre estare contigo...  
  
Ambos chicos se abrazas, len comienza a llorar.. Y la nieve lo acompañaba  
  
*****************  
  
Ya habían pasado 7 días de lo ocurrido con navidad, todos felices por sus regalos.. Horo había recibió varios regalos... Incluso de su hermana, la cual fue a visitar por unos momentos el mismo día de navidad  
  
Se habían preguntado hacia donde se había ido Horo todo ese día?.. pues ahí tienen la respuesta. fue a comprar los regalos y tuvo que ir a darse el "pique" para visitar a su hermana, la cual lo recibió y despidió llorando.. Un calido abrazo demostró que los hermanos se estimaban demasiado..  
  
Horo al llegar a su hogar, encontró a una joven saludándolo, era muy hermosa ... Tenia cabellera larga y celeste tomada por una cola y un cintillo similar al de Horo.. con un pantalón algo ancho y largo color blanco y un poleron rosado similar al que usaba cuando pequeña... Era Pilika, la cual ya era toda una mujer, tenia busto (y digamos que mucho para su edad) y una muy delicada cadera... La cual con el poleron apretado se apreciaba mucho ..  
  
Pilika había dejado esa cara infantil que tenia cuando pequeña... a mi parecer, hombre que la veía, se enamoraría de ella..  
  
Pero.. Su belleza no impidió que ella actuara como siempre.. Llorona hasta los codos...  
  
Bueno.. Horo paso un buen rato con su hermana, consolándola.. Hasta que llego la hora de irse... Horo saca de su bolsillo un paquetito color celeste con una cinta rosada. tenia una etiqueta que decía:  
  
Para: Mi linda hermana pilika,  
  
De: Horo-Horo. que la quiere mucho!  
  
Pilika al leer la etiqueta comienza a llorar y se lanza sobre los brazos del Ainu.. Este solo la recibe.. Y le abraza. así se paso un buen rato, pilika también le entrego un obsequio..  
  
Era hora de ir...Al principio fue difícil, pilika se aferro muy fuerte de Horo, así impidiéndole que se fuera, El ainu tuvo que recurrir ayuda a sus "vecinos" ..Al fin..Horo dejando su hermana atrás , con la frente en alto para celebrar la navidad con su prometido... Len, que sabia que lo esperaba con ansias..  
  
***************************************  
  
Volviendo al tema.. Era 31 de Diciembre, todos estaban nerviosos por el año nuevo.. Las mujeres corrían de un lado para otro... Arreglándose el kimono y maquillándose a cada 5 minutos.... Anna, lucia un kimono color celeste pálido con un dragón dirigiéndose hacia arriba bordado en pierna izquierda y unas nubes como fondo, tenia un pequeño moño tomado por una cinta color celeste con unos cascabeles en las orillas, se veía bien..... Tamao vestía un kimono rosado pálido, con algunas sakuras, llevaba una bolsita colgando de la mano con el mismo genero que el kimono, sostenía una trenza tomada por una cinta color rosado que tenia bordado una sakura en cada orilla  
  
Sarah.. Ni se le paso por la mente usar kimono, ella tenia otras costumbres.. llevaba un vestido muy pequeño, con un escote entre los senos, el cual cumplía su propósito ^ ^U... Unos zapatos taco alto con punta fina muy feos y el pelo tomado por una cola muy sencilla, el rostro lo tenia bañado en pintura...  
  
Las reacciones de los hombres era diferentes entre ellos, algunos comiendo la cena para la noche (que si anna llegaba a descubrir, un buen palmazo en las manos hacían que aprendieran la selección), otros preocupados por nada y otros arreglandose e igual que las mujeres.  
  
Yoh, llevaba un kimono color verde sucio con algunas hojitas de bambú, su pelo lo tenia sostenido por una cola como la que usaba cuando pequeño. Ryu, llevaba un kimono muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy "chillon" , de color calipso con algunas flores de distintos colores (de donde /%$(/ Lo saco? No lo se ... pero era vergüenza ajena estar a su lado XD ) , tenia uno de sus extraños peinado .... Horo! horito llevaba un kimono color azul, bastante varonil, su pelo lo habia dejado caer.. No llevaba ninguna cinta *¬*... Se veia muuuuuuuuy pero muuuuuuuuuy riko! ooO/////O.o 


	14. 19 años al fin encontre mi felicidad co...

Chicos, otra vez disculpa.. pero la Web no desea subir los capítulos completos, a lo mejor quedan muy largos. U_U snif snif.. disculpen!  
  
No los molesto mas (espero no tener mas problemas, bueno, si llega haber problemas con esta continuacion, ya saben, no soy yo es la Web TToTT, en todo caso tratare de arreglarlo snif snif)  
  
Lencito. el chinito ^^ llevaba también un kimono color azul, aunque el suyo era mas claro.. Su pelo lo había dejado igual que desordenado (recuerdo a los que se le olvidaron! Que len ya no tenia su peinado tiburón... ahora lo tenia desordenado) Lyserg! Lyserg no vestia tampoco un kimono, llevaba unos pantalones ajustado color café oscuro, con una camisa color blanco con un cuello muy normal.. Lyserg se habia vestido muy normal.. Tambien llevaba consigo un terno.. Por si llegaba hacer frio.. Mantita.. También llevaba un kimono color café , muy sencillo sin ninguna figura..  
  
No se si falta alguien, pero esto llevo mucho tiempo TToTT  
  
Sigo..  
  
Ya eran las 22:34 horas y Len comenzaba a sentirse incomodo, solo Lyserg pudo notarlo...  
  
El chico que Inglaterra se acerca al de China y le toma por una mano llevandolo a un rincón...  
  
- veo que estas muy nervioso... ehh? - Lyserg - de que estas hablando?! - Len algo alterado  
  
- mmmm.. No finjas. que te ocurre.. Eh? - Lyserg tratando de que nadie los vea. Comenzó acercarse a los labios del chinito...a punto de besarse se escucha que algo se quebró atrás... Era Yoh, que se había caído por que se quedaba dormido... Len, corrió a Lyserg mirándolo feo y fue hacia su amigo Yoh.. Todos van tras el. a excepción de Lyserg que pasa su lengua por sus finos labios calidos...  
  
Todos esperaban que llegara las 23:30, ya que en esa hora subirían al techo y colocarían las cosas para comer esperando que fueran las 24:00 y en la ciudad Comenzara a tirar fuegos artificiales.. Eran las 23:10 y Tamao comenzaba a dormirse.. Sarah, tomaba, tomaba y tomaba hasta que se emborrachó, así haciéndole compañía a Ryu.. Que abrazaba a Lyserg y trataba de besarlo... este solo le enviaba empujones..  
  
Se preguntan.. y los espíritus de cada uno? .. Pues bueno.. Los chicos en la tarde se encargaron de eso.. habían ido al cementerio y colocaron algunas cosas ahí para que pudieran pasar el año nuevo..  
  
Eran las 23:20 y Anna había enviado a Yoh colocar algunas sabanas en el suelo del techo para que algunos se pudieran sentar..  
  
23:35 , Anna envió la orden para que todos comenzaran a subir... Lyserg tuvo que hacerse el caballero y subir a Sarah que estaba completamente borracha.. Lyserg cometió el error de subir a Sarah en forma de "caballito" , ya que esta gritaba "mas rápido! Vamos! Vamos! Mas rápido caballitoooo!" y golpeaba en el trasero y algunas veces lo peñiscaba... Lyserg estaba muy sonrojado... Yoh tuvo que ayudar a Ryu, que también ya estaba completamente emborrachado... Horo despertó a Tamao, y algo mareada subió sola. Anna le acompaño momentos después.. Manta! Manta fue el primero en subir..  
  
Quedaron Len y Horo.. eran las 23:50 (si digo que fue todo un show.. U_U) .. En la parte superior de la casa , Horo y Len escuchaban gritos de sus amigos que decian : " cuidado! Te caeras! " y se escuchaba una repuesta "Parece que va llover "pih" el cielo se esta nublando "pih!" parece que llover..!" .. La pareja los ignoro..  
  
Ambos chicos se encontraban muy cerca... Len solo se agarra las manos y baja la vista.. . Algo le ocurría, parecía angustiado... Horo lo noto  
  
- que ocurre? ... Paso algo? Te dijeron algo? - Horo  
  
- n.no... no pasa nada... - Len sube la vista con los ojos llorosos, una sonrisa para disimular su angustia.. Sin aviso alguno, Horo le estaba abrazando muy calidamente.. Este se sorprende y comienza a llorar (ay.. Que llorón me salio este len U_U.. ^ ^ pero bueno, ese es el encanto de este fic.. no? ^////^)  
  
Horo se separa del chino... Eran 23:57.. El tiempo pasaba volando al lado de su chico.. Len tenia la vista hacia el suelo, Horo se la levanta y le queda observando... Este sonríe, y hace que Len se coloque muy rojo... Horo lo besa...  
  
Eran 24:00, era año nuevo, desde lejos se podía escuchar el campasano que daban en la ciudad para recibir el año llegado.. Arriba se escuchaba los gritos de los amigos.. Saludándose, se escucho como sonó cuando se abrió la champaña y alguien se quejo de que le llego el corcho en la cabeza XD..  
  
Horo seguía besando a Len, lo mas bonito de todo, era que la casa no tenia luz... así que los chicos se encontraban a oscuras, y solo tenían el fondo de unas luces que llegaban de la ciudad, en otras palabras fuegos artificiales...  
  
Horo besaba muy apasionadamente a Len, el cual dejaba que Horo hiciera lo que quisiera con el, cuando se entregaba al ainu, no tenia ninguna preocupación alguna... se sentía libre... Las lenguas de los chicos comenzaban una guerra muy apasionada... ambos trataban de conseguir el trono del mejor "besador", en el momento iba ganando Horo en cual aparte de besar, hacia algunas carisias al cuerpo de len, tratando de desabrochar la camisa del chico, y poder llegar a su suave pecho...  
  
Len por su parte, trataba de no quedar atrás, pero las caricias del Ainu, impedían que el pudiera hacer un movimiento, estaba muy excitado..  
  
Len dejo escuchar algunos quejidos..  
  
De repente Len dejo de sentir que Horo le acariciaba y paro de besarle... Len abre los ojos y ve a Horo mirándolo muy fijamente...  
  
- q. que ocurre? - Len  
  
Horo sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso a len en la mejilla, así haciendo que se colocara otra vez rojo..  
  
- feliz cumpleaños... - dijo Horo calidamente susurrando, Len estaba de cumpleaños, ahora tenia 19 años....  
  
Len se sorprendió completamente, nunca antes había sentido que alguien le digiera feliz cumpleaños calidamente.. Siempre era de una forma fria.. Y algunas veces lo olvidaban.  
  
Len sonrió y otra vez se le colocaron los ojos llorosos, este abrazo a Horo que presiono fuertemente, como diciendo "nunca te dejare ir, contigo soy feliz.. .." Horo solo recibe el abrazo del Chinito...  
  
***********  
  
Arriba, mientras todos celebraban, Yoh percato de dos amigos suyos no se encontraban..  
  
- Annita... Donde esta Len y Horo Horo? - Yoh  
  
- que me preguntas a mi.. - Anna  
  
- esta bien esta bien ^ ^U- Yoh, se dirigió a Lyserg - Lyserg has visto a Len y Horo Horo?  
  
- creo que están abajo. los iré a buscar... - Lyserg dio una calida sonrisa a Yoh, el cual cuando volteo, la calida sonrisa se transformo a una fría y malévola....Lyserg se dirigió a la puerta y bajo..  
  
Anna pudo notar a Lyserg.. Sabia que el chico no haría algo correcto, decidió ir tras el..  
  
**************************  
  
Abajo, Lyserg observaba escondido a Len y Horo Abrazados, sentía rabia, al ver que Len abrazaba muy firma al Ainu, sentía ganas de separarlos... Lyserg iba interrumpir la situación de los chicos cuando alguien, le agarra la mano muy firme e impide que camine.. Era Anna, la cual lucia muy pero muy seria.. Anna se veía muy hermosa bajo a oscuridad, y con la iluminación de los fuegos artificiales..  
  
- dejalos en paz.. Te arrepentiras si llegas a molestarlos. - Anna soltando la mano del ingles y dirigiendos a las escaleras... Lyserg, puso una cara muy amargada... era mejor no oponerse a anna..  
  
Se larga ...  
  
**********************  
  
Paso año nuevo! Era las 12:456 pm.. y Len y Horo se encontraban en el mismo futon..  
  
Len fue el primero en despierta... Recordó que se encontraba desnudo.. había pasado una noche muy ardiente... Junto su novio...  
  
Len observo a Horo que se encontraba a su lado... y recordó imágenes donde el se entregaba a Horo, y que le había dicho "Este es mi regalo..."  
  
Len observo Horo y pensó : "19 años... y al fin encontré mi felicidad..."  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... me gusto ^ ^, nada mas que decir..  
  
EXPILCACIONES CON EL FIC ANTERIOR!!  
  
Lo que pasa es que el capitulo anterior quedo muy largo, entonces la Web no lo subió entero, cuando lo subí por primera vez tomo el principio, el medio y el final, cosa que si lo leías, no entenderías nada ^ ^ U , la segunda vez lo tuvo que dividir en dos... y la segunda parte no me subio el final TToTT ... al final.. tuvo que dividirlo en tres parte. el principo, el medio y el final.. y ahí quedo ^ ^ (ufffffff al fin, esa vez termine con depresión, estresada, enfurecida.. con todo! oO/////O.o 


End file.
